Demure
by WickedPinkSunglasses
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have grown up all their lives as the painfully shy kids. The ones who were teased and picked on for their reserved nature and later for liking boys. Both have grown up only two hours from each other but neither have met until now. Will their shared experiences be able to bring them together and allow them heal? Klaine AU. Shy!Blaine. Shy!Kurt.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have written in over a year but I'm starting to get more into the writing mood and plan to have another brand new Klaine fanfiction up around Thanksgiving. I started this today after I saw a prompt on the glee kink meme (prompt at bottom) and it's not betaed so feel free to tell me any spelling errors so I may correct them. This is just a prologue by the way so the chapters should be longer soon. :) _

_Also the rating will go to R in the future but for now it'll be K+ except for some language and homophobia._

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

Burt had thought it was just a phase. Kids were naturally shy and clingy when they were young. Kurt loved his mother more than anything and would cry when she left the room for even a moment. Kurt loved his father too, of course, but that bond he had with Elizabeth was so tangible. And she loved her little boy too. But when time came for Kurt to go to preschool, his little Pink Power Ranger lunchbox and Blue's Clues backpack looking far too big for him, Burt realized Kurt was more than a little shy.

Kurt didn't like to talk too much and he began walking before his first words. He didn't like interacting with the other kids at preschool and soon they realized Burt would have to drop him off on his way to work or Kurt would cling to his mother's legs and cry when she would try to leave, until finally the preschool teacher pried him and brought him inside.

Kurt was always a special child. He had an affinity for reading at a young age, reading books most first or second graders might read at age four and he loved clothes. He loved bow ties and scarves the most. He also liked watching his Mommy put on make up and she even helped him put on blush sometimes though Kurt thought it looked silly on his pale skin. But he loved the moisturizer his Mommy put on at night. It felt like cream.

Both Burt and Elizabeth were worried for their son's development as he clung too much on both of them, even cowering away as his grandparents came over. His grandmother was far too loud with her brightly bleached hair and florescent red lipstick. The worst though were strangers. Even a trip to the grocery store and a woman cooing over how cute Kurt was in his bow tie sent him into tears.

As he got older it got better, slightly. Kurt didn't cry around strangers but he just remained silent and closed off. He hated kindergarten even more than preschool. At least in preschool you got to go off more on your own and he could go in the small reading corner and read even though he'd already read all the books already. In Kindergarten, big kids were around him in the playground. Mean kids that called him names and pushed him down and made him cry. Kurt often hid in the coat closet during recess or would get the teacher to keep him in the classroom to clean the board or line up the books or the tiny kitchen set. Kurt liked having things in order too. It took his mind off things.

Soon though it became obvious after one day where Kurt almost had what the teachers would call a panic attack when the classroom bully, David Karofsky, picked up Kurt's favorite book, _Peter Rabbit, _and stomped on the pages that sent Kurt into a crying fit where the teacher had to intervene and call Kurt's parents. It was the special book his Mommy always read to him before he went to bed and the mean boy ruined it.

Kurt was homeschooled then. His Mommy worked as a music teacher at the local middle school but her son was far more important to her. She started working at the library part-time instead and Kurt came with her when she worked. Sometimes he did the homework his Mommy gave him but mostly he read. He loved the _Chronicles of Narnia_. He wished he could just go through a magical wardrobe into another world. But he didn't want to leave his Mommy and Daddy behind and the White Witch scared him too much. He wished he could be brave like the Pevensies.

It was less than three years later when Kurt's mother died and the ground shifted beneath Burt and Kurt's feet. Their whole lives were upsurped that one spring day when she had been driving Kurt home from her shift at the library. Kurt was asleep in the backseat when it happened. All he remembered was the squeal of tires and crunch of glass. The doctors said it wasn't Elizabeth's fault. It was a drunk driver. Kurt only had his Dad now but he didn't understand. Burt tried to explain where Kurt's Mommy went. That she was in heaven with the angels. Kurt cried for days, even after the funeral.

Burt tried to help. He did things Kurt did with his mom. The cookies burned as they tried to bake. His Daddy couldn't sing along to the Little Mermaid the way his Mommy could. It only made Kurt sadder to see his Daddy trying to take place of his Mommy. He loved his Daddy though and didn't want him sad so he pretended it made him happier.

After a few weeks Kurt didn't cry anymore. He became even more reserved, more cautious, more drawn back. He had to go back to school because his Dad had to work and it was terrible. The kids were still just as mean, only bigger and louder. He had to often eat in the girls bathrooms when it became too much. It wasn't that all the boys were mean though, but Kurt was just too scared to talk to some. The girls too. Sometimes Kurt would silently color as he heard them talk about Finn Hudson, the cutest boy in their class. Kurt thought Finn was cute too and soon realized that was just another thing that made him special though some might say it was just another anomaly.

Middle school was even worse. Before the bullying didn't get physical almost at all. This time there were locker slams, dumpster tosses and swirlies. Kurt's only escapes were his books and his singing. He liked to sing but only did it in the privacy of his own bedroom. His bedroom was his only sanctuary.

His father found out one day when Kurt came home with a large bruise on his arm what was happening and Kurt began school online. Kurt liked how he could show how intelligent he was without having to make a presentation in front of class or do a group project. Those had been the worst. After he did his homework he'd go to the library or sometimes the movie theater before school let out. He loved the fantasy movies especially as well as their book counterparts which he could happily say he'd read the novels first.

But then his father had got him a therapist. He was worried Kurt was going to become depressed. He never talked to anyone but his father and the librarians anymore. He hated that he had to go. He almost didn't talk to his father for three days, but he still was forced to go. Dr. Lewis wasn't so bad though. And Kurt also liked his last name was the same as the author who wrote the Chronicles of Narnia.

Kurt didn't like to talk much but he was a pretty friendly guy that put Kurt at ease. He asked Kurt what his favorite thing to do was and Kurt was surprised with how much he could talk about reading though he paused and stumbled quite a lot, not used to talking so much, even though to most people he wouldn't have said much. He spoke briefly of his mother and then his father and how he wasn't depressed he just preferred silence.

Dr. Lewis told Kurt they would take baby steps and maybe each day he could do something outside of his comfort zone. Say hi to a person he didn't know or speak more than five sentences to his father at dinner, telling him about his day. Kurt gnawed on the bottom of his lip and reluctantly nodded, twisting his hands uncomfortably in his lap. Kurt didn't like going out of his comfort zone. It was his safe zone.

But all too soon his life was going to change when his therapist recommended he go back to school. His father thought it was a great idea but Kurt hated it. It was easier to get away at lunch but the rest of the time he was victimized. He was already eccentric enough with his bold clothing choices but soon he was also mocked for not being able to talk. The teachers probably even thought he was mute. His life seemed like it was going in a downward spiral and Kurt had no clue why he couldn't change. Why couldn't he just be normal?

He just hoped one day someone could show him that he was just a different kind of normal

* * *

Blaine Anderson grew up two hours from Kurt in Westerville while Kurt lived in Lima though they never met until they were both sixteen years old. Fate can be interesting in that kind of way. He was just as bright as Kurt but also found from the time he was young he was incredibly shy.

His older brother, Cooper, was the model son. He was outspoken and charismatic and everything Blaine wanted to be. But he couldn't. He was forever in his older brother's shadow and was far younger than him. His parents never meant to have him, it was an accident, no matter how much his mother emphasized he was the best mistake ever.

Blaine never really felt wanted in his home. He had nannies and maids watching over him since his father was always busy at business meetings and his mother planning charity galas and dinner parties. The only person he could really talk to and confide in was Cooper. Even though he was jealous of Cooper, he was his only confidant and his closest friend. Cooper would let him sit on his lap and showed him how to play video games. He helped Cooper practice lines for high school plays and in turn learned to read. Blaine found a great love for _Harry Potter_ as well as any other mystical book that told tales of things that couldn't possibly be in this world. His father always snorted loudly when he saw Blaine reading his books, saying Blaine should be reading the _Wall Street Journal_ if he really wanted to read.

Blaine's father, James Anderson, was a man of stature and cared about well breeding and saw the number of zeroes in a man's paycheck to be an indication of if it's someone he'd associate with. Blaine didn't think his Dad was a terrible father. He just was never around enough for Blaine to be able to tell. He saw in his sons the opportunity for someone to take over the family business, to say in pride how his child went to a top Ivy League school and was marrying a well-esteemed daughter of a politician. But as it turned out this would be true for neither of his sons.

Cooper left after he graduated to go to Los Angeles and be an actor. And just like that Blaine's closest confidant and friend was gone. He had hugged Blaine tight and promised to visit at vacations but for Blaine this meant he was all alone. He cried himself to sleep that night and became more inclusive than ever. Blaine didn't have a bad life, but it wasn't much of a life. Cooper was the trophy son and he was a embarrassment. He refused to speak in class because he was too afraid and when he was forced to make a speech in front of the classroom he would often have the symptoms of someone about to have a panic attack.

Blaine's mother became worried while his father grew annoyed. He didn't want a liability. His mother did truly care for her son but instead of doing the right thing and talking to him about it, she sent him to a private school where the kids were even snobbier and while they couldn't hurt Blaine as some kids at his last school did, they sure had a hell of a time insulting him.

His parents were never around. Always a new nanny. His only escape being his books, music and those Sunday nights when Cooper would talk to him on the phone. Blaine hated talking on the phone but with Cooper it was easy hearing him talk and talk and talk with Blaine occasionally humming in acknowledgement. Blaine never knew why he didn't like to speak but whenever he did he felt like he was breaking out in a cold sweat and was going to swallow his tongue. It wasn't every time necessarily he felt like this, but with strangers and classmates it almost always was.

He was sent to a speech pathologist by his parents three times a week. It was all right, she gave him lollipops and they played games together. But after barely any improvement, she suggested Blaine start learning some sign language to communicate. Blaine didn't like that much either. He felt he was opening himself up too much as he signed, but he would sometimes at home to let people know when he was hungry or going out to ride his bike or simple things. It got a little easier and he even had a tutor. But when middle school came and there was a certain dance everything went downhill.

Blaine never realized it was wrong to like a boy. He had a crush on this cute redhead but he didn't know how to ask him to the dance. Blaine hadn't ever gone before and thought he'd make a fool of himself. But to his surprise the boy asked _him _out and with a shaky nod, they both ended up in small versions of tuxes at the Sadie Hawkins dance that next Friday.

They didn't even make it in the doors to go before they were being beaten to the ground by three guys. After that Blaine didn't even sign. It was hard to pry him out of his shell the weeks that followed after he was able to leave the hospital. He heard the boy he had gone with was okay and Blaine wished he could see for himself how he was but he didn't know what he would say if he saw him. He barely even spoke to his own parents, after all.

He got a therapist and had sessions twice a week. It was hard talking about how he felt and his therapist suggested he try to get at least a new friend or two. Fate struck a few weeks later as Blaine entered high school and was sent to Dalton where there was a strict no-tolerance harassment policy. It was a much more intimate space with smaller classes, some boys even living there, but it was less scary. No large skulking boys or cheerleaders that glared at you.

He was almost taken in by Wes and David. He didn't really talk to them but they were the closest friends he'd ever really had. They frequently had LAN parties and they were clearly impressed by Blaine's video gaming abilities. He knew they'd come in hand someday. They tried to convince him to join their show choir, the Warblers but Blaine didn't think singing in front of a crowd would help considering he could barely speak in front of his friends.

Nearly three years there and it was amazing, but when Wes and David graduated with promises to keep in touch Blaine was alone again. And suddenly he realized if he really was going to make it in the real world he would have to be brave. Have courage. So he transferred to William McKinley High School in Lima and didn't look back.

* * *

On a cool fall day of November the eighth, a set of hazel eyes met blue and neither looked back.

* * *

_A/N Thank you for reading and review if you feel so inclined! _

_Here's the original prompt!:_

_So, this is gonna be long and plotty!  
Basically I want both Kurt and Blaine to be introverts, borderline autistic (not 100%, though). They are antisocial, they have problems when it comes to talking/relating to other people and they live in their fairytale worlds (they're both huge nerds).  
They both go to McKinley even if they absolutely HATE it since their therapists suggested that it could be good to help them loosen up, but thanks to big crowds/bullies the results are the exact opposite.  
I want them to find each other in a completely random way and be very shy and reserved at first. As time passes, they discover they can deeply relate and understand each other and they slowly, slooowly build a friendship. THey have no problems sitting for hours in complete silence, they marathon their favourite tv shows, they share light, brief touches that are kind of new to both of them (they were afraid to touch other people because of their condition).  
In the end, they fall in love and it's up to you how they reveal it to each other. They start kissing (another big step) and their families notice that their condition is getting better. THey help and support each other at school and that gives them a renewed strenght.  
I basically want them to develop this incredibly deep, loving and almost codependent relationship in which no one understands their world (and their way of living it) but them._

When they decide to have sex, I want them to be incredibly shy and insecure about their bodies at first. Lots of worship, love, adorableness, feel free to make me diabetic.

Bonus:  
- Both are afraid to speak to other people in person but they share long conversations murmuring to each other.  
- Sex first happens with the lights off, because they figured it would be less embarassing. Then, they slowly start doing it with more and more light.  
- The teachers are told that they should let them be together whenever is possible  
- THey start to do things they were too afraid of doing before, like going shopping or speaking to strangers - because they have the support of the other one.  
- If something bad happens to one of them, he immediately runs to the other to get comfort and cuddles.

I want a haaaappy ending, please! You can make them overcome their problems in the end or you can make them introverts for life, either is fine.


	2. Chapter 1

Sometimes there are moments in life that when you look back, you can remember how time felt like it was standing still and all there was in that instance was you and that person. It's an out-of-body experience where you feel as if you're looking in on that frozen image even though at the time you didn't realize just how significant it would be. The most important days of our lives were the one we often didn't know were coming. You can plan a lot of things in life. But, you can't plan when you'll meet your soulmate.

Neither boy at the time they locked eyes realized just how meaningful this day would be in retrospect. This red-letter day might not be the first time they spoke but unknowingly they both fell in love.

Blaine's tongue got that heavy feeling like he usually got in front of class before a presentation. His hands prickled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he broke out in a cold sweat. Except this time he felt light inside. A strange, fluttery sensation that felt like fireflies buzzing around. He felt like a complete idiot as a small sheepish smile crossed his face as he looked at the beautiful chestnut-haired boy. But the boy just stared back, unblinkingly. Gosh, his eyes were gorgeous.

Blaine couldn't believe the intense color, the kind that stared into your soul, he'd never seen anything like it before and even through all the books - and even the whole dictionary, which he had read at one time - couldn't describe it in a single word. They were like Arwen's eyes from _Lord of the Rings_ but so much more perfect. Bright blue but with a mix of green and grey. A nebula. An infinity of stars.

After Blaine finally tore away his eyes the spell, enchantment or whatever it was that all the books in all the world described was broken and an unsettling feeling of nerves clenched in Blaine's stomach, causing him to quickly pick up his books and flee the room. The walls felt like they were closing in and the air was too musty and stuffy.

Rushing down the hall he arrived in the boys' bathroom. He went over to the sink and splashed the tepid water on his face, rubbing the knots in the back of his neck and taking deep breaths like his therapist told him to take whenever he could feel his stress level rising. Gripping the cool porcelain firmly he looked in the mirror and gulped thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Blaine didn't see in the mirror what his parents wanted him to be. He could never be the model child, the poster of prep school perfection, a concert-level pianist, the sociable young man with a trophy girlfriend on his arm. That wasn't him and it could never be. He was just a disappointment and no one, especially his Arwen, his 'Blue Eyes' would ever see different.

Closing his eyes, Blaine quickly lost track of time between breaths and the next thing he knew, a couple rowdy, hulking jocks pushed their way through the bathroom door, Blaine's eyes shooting open as fear pumped through him.

"Why what do we have here? A little fairy boy," one of the jocks sneered, taking in Blaine's perfectly primped cardigan, crisp pink bow tie and the mounds of gel he used to flatten down his mass of curls though some began to curl on his forehead as he began to sweat, his nerves spiking and breath hitching in his chest, his feet remaining immobile so he couldn't run.

"Can't even talk? Our dicks not big enough for you?" another chortled, running a hand through his greasy hair, and the guys closing in on him. Blaine prepared for the worst, tightly closing his eyes though every nerve in his body urged him to fight. _Not again, please, please not again..._

Moments later Blaine gasped, jerking out of his haze as a ice-cold, trickling and stinging substance hit him, his body reacting a moment late. It felt like an iceberg hitting him, dousing him in it's glacial depths. Blaine rubbed furiously at his eyes, spitting out the too-sweet grape flavor, and felt himself begin to hyperventilate, shaking in fear and his body wracking hard and furiously.

"The dude is having a spaz attack!" One of the football jersey clad guys gaped and hit his buddies on their shoulders. "We gotta get out of here before coach finds out or we could get benched for the season!" All silently and unanimously agreed and hastily left, all of them wondering what the hell made someone react like that to a slushy.

Blaine collapsed on the ground, shaking and wiping the stinging ice from his eyes, hot tears forming in his eyes as Blaine bit them back.

_Take control and don't let them get to you. Have courage and let it go. If not do it for yourself do it for _**_him. _**

And for the first time ever Blaine managed to stop shaking and pull himself off the ground, his breathing returning to normal and recovering. Another small step.

* * *

Kurt couldn't have taken his eyes off the beautiful brunet if he had tried. Those eyes. A mesmerizing hazel that pulled his eyes in like a bog, and he didn't even resist trying to pull back from their depths. Boy, was he a dreamboat. His own Jake Ryan to his Samantha Baker.

He wondered why he'd never seen him before, though Kurt did not often scan the campus for potential young Burt Reynolds'. Kurt felt a blush rise in his cheeks, and felt his throat become hollow as if he was breathing air through a straw and he felt like the room had gone to sweltering in a matter of seconds.

Kurt lost himself for those brief moments. But all too soon that moment ended as the boy nearly bolted from the room, leaving a heavy settling of embarrassment, disappointment and apprehensiveness twisting in Kurt's stomach. He tried to look back to his book, rereading _The Fellowship of the Ring _for the fourth time. But not even Frodo's adventures could distract him, the words blurring as Kurt's mind focused on the scene. He couldn't help feel he had done something wrong. Looked at the boy too long and scared him away.

He thought for the briefest moment that the Dreamboat had smiled at him but looking back it might have been more a grimace of pain. Maybe he was disgusted by Kurt. Kurt had always tended to scare people away. That or draw bullies to him because of the

numerous reasons to tease and taunt him.

Kurt then realized the words were so blurry because of tears and he set down his book, putting his head down on the cool table and breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He never understood why it was always him that was mocked and ridiculed. Why he had to be the one born like this. Born gay, born as the odd kid, with frequent near panic attacks. Why couldn't he just fit in? His mother always said it was because he was special and he didn't want to be like all those people but it was moments like these he wished he could be.

Then maybe the boy wouldn't have run away. Maybe he could have smiled and made his way over, introduce himself and they could become friends. Or more. But no, Kurt could never do that. He just wasn't that confident. He wasn't the kid that went out for school plays, put themselves in the spot light, or raised their hand in class. He wasn't brave. He was weak, weak, _weak. _He hated it, hated being vulnerable. Hated the loneliness and the names and the pain. When would it ever end?

After sitting with minutes after minutes of his face pressed down he raised his head to feel an ache and feeling his head he felt a small dent from laying too long and licked his lips, a nervous habit he did quite often whenever he was feeling anxious or upset.

Picking up his bag and books he headed for the boys' bathroom. Normally he took the girls since jocks often would hang out there but this was Tuesday and Kurt knew most they went off campus to the 7-11 to throw bottle caps at the local girls. He knew because he heard them discussing it in Gym a couple weeks ago.

Apparently today wasn't those days. Kurt saw drops of purple ice scattered throughout the bathroom, ending under a stall. Kurt hesitantly peeked under to see a pair of familiar boat shoes. Oh god, was it Dreamboat? Kurt's mouth dropped open and he quickly backed up to the wall. Why would anyone ever do that to him? Kurt recalled his first few slushies. He had ditched his last few classes to spend in the girls bathroom, alternating between calming himself down and washing out his hair and working at his cashmere sweater which helped distract him.

Kurt wanted to knock on the stall and ask how he could help but Kurt's feet and lungs were too heavy and that was not something he would ever be brave enough to do. But he had to do _something._ Kurt's eyes sparked and he could almost see the lightbulb flash above his head like they did in his favorite cartoons. Quickly and quietly Kurt opened his bag and left a few items on the sink along with the whole paper towel dispenser that he had learnt how to open from many slushy attacks and made a quick exit when he heard the lock in the stall click open.

When Blaine opened the door he saw a stain remover stick, a bright blue cardigan, hair spray and a roll of towels. He wondered the rest of the day who his savior was.

* * *

Blue Eyes was there the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.

They didn't speak to each other but they still looked when they thought the other wasn't looking. Neither left until the bell rang and they sat three tables away from each other. They both took note of what the other was reading each day and both discovered they had similar books in common. Both fantasy, both books or authors they'd heard of or read. It was on the third day after that initial meeting though that Blaine took the first step.

Blaine had recently had an appointment with his therapist, Dr. Peters and before he could bring himself what he promised himself he would do today he recalled the appointment.

_"Blaine you seem a little distracted today? Is anything going on you'd like to talk about?" the older gentleman asked, with concern laced in his voice._

_Blaine flushed to his hairline and fussed with his hands and brushed down the wrinkles in his trousers all while Dr. Peters smiled kindly and being completely non judgmental._

_"Is it a boy?" he asked warmly. Blaine's eyes widened and he coughed nervously, his eyes flittering around the room as his feet became tapping rapidly. Dr. Peters waited a minute as Blaine took a deep breath and looked back at his therapist._

_"How...how did you know?" Blaine said at last, bit his lower lip, his cheeks burning and he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck and loosen his collar._

_Dr. Peters chuckled good-naturedly and lowered his clipboard. "It was just a guess, but romance is often something that takes up most time of the adolescent mind. You don't have to discuss it if you are uncomfortable, of course. But, Blaine, you shouldn't let yourself completely close yourself off to every opportunity. I know we're still taking small steps but maybe someday you can try to talk to him. You're a likable young man, trust me, I know. You deserve to have good things in your life and I just want to help you achieve those things."_

_"B-But he's so gorgeous a-and..." Blaine immediately said, Dr. Peters surprised in his expressiveness. "I don't deserve him and...if I tried to talk to him I-I-I'd mess up and fumble or have another panic attack a-and he'd laugh at me or think I was a freak..." Blaine got out. It was hard for Blaine to talk sometimes when he spoke so little but even though he didn't have a stutter he often froze as he spoke, second guessing himself or his throat feeling like it was getting clogged. "I just don't want to embarrass myself..." he finally whispered._

_Dr. Peters was stunned by the amount Blaine spoke and expressed himself. Obviously this boy had triggered something in him and though Dr. Peters knew it might not be proper protocol he wanted to do everything to help Blaine. He'd been helping him for three years and he wanted the boy to be happy for once. "You won't embarrass yourself. And you never know what he'll think if you don't try. Just...say 'hi' to him or smile at him. That's all you have to do Blaine. Take it day by day and maybe, just maybe you'll see it's good to take risks in life."_

Blaine reminded himself of those words. _Take it day by day and maybe, just maybe you'll see it's good to take risks in life. _

That time today as he passed by blue eyes as the bell rang he waved as Blue Eyes began to pack up, their eyes locking. The boy's small pink mouth dropped open and his heart plunged until a few moments later, the boy lifted his hand and oh-so-slightly crooked his fingers. Blaine gave a small smile and turned his head, a beaming smile crossing his face, his heart beating like a hummingbird's.

Kurt was stunned. Dreamboat waved at him and he kinda waved back. He actually noticed him? He wasn't completely scared or freaked out by Kurt? Internally Kurt did a jig dance. The rest of the day he felt like he was floating on air and when his Dad came home and asked why he looked like he did after saw the revival or Beauty and the Beast on Broadway - which was one of his favorites - he replied in his starry-eyed state, "Just a... good day."

* * *

The weekend had been uneventful other than a business dinner that Blaine's mother had been planning, already ornate dining room even more lavish. His parents never used their formal dining room unless it was for an important event or something to do with his father's business, the rest of their meals spent in the breakfast nook attached to their kitchen. It really was gorgeous but being in the room made Blaine feel intimidated. His mother loved gushing about it to the guests who gazed enviously at the wallpaper that was the same in the room as the Buckingham Palace, a floral chinoiserie with birds on it or the real Picasso on the walls.

But to Blaine it overwhelmed him too much. The only good thing about his family's wealth to him was the vacation homes. He loved when he could go in the country, a bucolic Xanadu. He loved the murky lake water and the bright stars that hung in the night sky and even the mosquitoes that nipped at his knees to some degree. He wondered if Blue Eyes would like the country. _Stop thinking that way, Blaine, he doesn't even know your name. _

Blaine snapped out of his haze when his Homeroom teacher called his name and handed him a small piece of paper, Blaine's mouth drying. How had he already gotten in trouble? But, Blaine was surprised to see a schedule change. He had Study Hall taken out and replaced with Myth and Fantasy. He remembered his father was saying how he was going to email his counselor, saying Harvard or Stanford wouldn't like to see him slacking with six instead of seven classes. The new class now taking place of Blaine's study hall. Frowning, Blaine shoved the paper in his binder and made his way to first period when the bell rang.

It wasn't so bad after all though. At least he liked fantasy.

* * *

Code red. Code red.

What really were the chances that Blue Eyes would be the class he was transferred into?

And of course Mrs. McGregor had to be the one teacher to make him introduce himself to the class.

Blaine swore he had the worst bad luck.

Blaine's eyes twitched slightly and he fussed with the zipper on his jacket, smiling nervously, seeing Blue Eyes out of the corner of his eye staring straight at him.

"H-Hi. I'm Blaine...Anderson. I t-transferred from," a gulp, "Dalton Academy. And that's about it..." Blaine blushed sheepishly and shrugged, trying to immediately find a desk to see the only one was next to...of course.

"Isn't that the gay school?" a boy he looked like he had a dead squirrel on the top of his head asked, Blaine's face quickly paling.

"Noah that's not appropriate!" Mrs. McGregor chided and shook her head before turning to Blaine with a saccharine smile.

"Blaine, you may take a seat next to Kurt Hummel," she pointed to Blu- Kurt. Kurt. The most beautiful name he'd ever heard before. He felt like Tony in West Side Story. Kurt. Saying it soft was almost like praying. Blaine fumbled over to the desk, keeping his head down as he sat down, Mrs. McGregor telling him to come talk to him after class about make up assignments.

As the teacher prattled on about the classifications of fairies, from pixies to brownies, Blaine's stomach began growl from talk of brownies and since lunch was right after. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Kurt hadn't realized it. God was everyone staring at him? His stomach sounded so loud. Blaine didn't turn to look at Kurt all period, resting his hand on his cheek and trying desperately to take notes as they began discussing how regular fairies differed from pixies. Mrs. McGregor also informed them how soon they'd receive a reading assignment with a partner that would take up the rest of the semester. Just what Blaine needed, group work. Who would want to work with him?

When the bell finally rang, Blaine tried to make his way to the teacher's desk to quickly discuss his assignments so he could get to the bagged lunch in his backpack sooner, but of course bumped into a solid, thick body who was none other that Kurt. Naturally.

Blaine panicked, seeing Kurt freeze and stiffen, sucking in a deep breath, preparing for the blow of yelling since Kurt's bag had fallen to the floor, papers and binders strewing the ground but Kurt didn't even move.

"Oh...oh my god, I'm so, so, so sorry. A-Are you all right?" Blaine asked frantically.

Kurt said nothing, still in shock. Years of locker shoves had made him learn to freeze whenever he was knocked into the row of lockers to prevent bruising or press his hands out to break the landing. Besides, Kurt wasn't used to touch. Even hugging his own father was a rare occasion.

Blaine was distraught and immensely worried with each increasing second of silence, and bent down to start stacking up everything and getting back up, handing it to Kurt who silently took it after hesitating a moment.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, his head bowed as he gnawed on his lower lip, Blaine's ears perking up. Wow, he had the most beautiful voice he ever heard. Lilting and melodic. Kurt flushed and put his books back in his bag and gave Blaine a small smile before leaving, making Blaine even more confused and intrigued by the enigma that was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe what a fool he had made himself in front of Blaine. And right when he was starting to think he could get closer to him. Myth and Fantasy was his favorite class. He could've broached a topic or maybe he'd 'accidentally' forget his textbook one day and they'd have to share. Oh who was he kidding, he'd never have the daring and courage to do that. And now Blaine surely thought he was a freak. Perfect, just perfect.

Kurt's wiped his stinging eyes as he made his way to the library and sat in the back, not wanting to be too near Blaine. He didn't want to disturb him more than he already had.

But a few minutes later when Blaine came in, he waved at him like he did on Friday, even though Kurt tried to hide his face behind a book. Kurt's heart soared at the small gesture and he knew right then and there that no matter what Blaine Anderson McDreamboat had taken his heart.

* * *

_A/N: Apologies for this chapter being later than I hoped to post it! The election distracted me from writing on Tuesday and school's been hectic with Thanksgiving coming up with project due dates approaching and tests. I can't say how often I will update but most likely every couple days, hopefully twice a week. If you'll notice I try to take names that are used in fantasy or children storybook characters or their authors. Dr. Lewis, Kurt's therapist has the last name from the author that wrote the Chronicles of Narnia. Their teacher, Mrs. McGregor's last name is given from the man in the Peter Rabbit Tales. Blaine's therapist Dr. Peters has the last name as the twins' teacher in The Land of Stories. I will not pick all names from stories and authors but these just came to mind so take those as a little fun fact!_

Also I realize it makes Blaine and Kurt sound like they're falling really fast for each other (and they are) but I promise the physical and spoken interactions won't be quite so intense as what they're thinking in their heads for quite a while in case you think I'm rushing into things!

I apologize, I have not read this chapter over so let me know if their are any mistakes. I also don't know if you can do transitions on here like on FF so the small stars will be taking the place as transition points until I find some suitable alternative! Feel free to suggest anything! Thanks so much for reading and please review, it really makes my day and actually inspires me to write faster (really!) :D

Also happy Klaine-met-iversary! 2 years since I first fell in love with these boys! 


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt watched as the days passed in their familiar routine. He would see Blaine in Myth and Fantasy and sit down next to him, silently. His legs would shake almost the entire period from both nerves and the close proximity, the desks squeezed so closely together it was almost as if he could almost feel the heat radiating off the other boy. His shaking legs always earned him a great deal of icy glares from the girl in front of him which would made him shrink back in his seat. But thankfully, Blaine provided too much of a distraction to be intimidated by a girl who apparently didn't even know how to properly apply lipstick.

Occasionally his eyes would flick over to Blaine, noting his impeccable penmanship and a new book everyday that was tucked under his bright purple notebook. They hadn't talked since that brief encounter, but Blaine still waved to him everyday without fail in the library which Kurt returned, first with the curl of fingers until he was using his whole hand, twisting it ever-so-slightly and feeling slightly goofy, like he was the Queen of England on top of a float.

The rest of the day seemed like a mindless blur to him. One of homework, reading, catching up on any terrible reality television shows - which were his favorite guilty pleasures - and cooking dinner for his Dad. His father seemed to notice something was different about Kurt but he hadn't inquired about it, knowing his son probably didn't want to talk about it.

He did still ask Kurt how his appointments with Dr. Lewis were going but Kurt would always do the same thing, hum lightly and say, "Fine, Dad," before pointing to Burt's plate and reminding him to finish his vegetables, Burt grumbling and eating them for Kurt's sake.

Kurt was all Burt had anymore since Elizabeth died. He hadn't dared date anyone else, even the sweet mother of one of Kurt's classmates he met at a Parent-Teacher night. He didn't want Kurt to feel like he was trying to replace his mom, which he wasn't, of course. Elizabeth had been Burt's first and only love. And now he had his son to look after and he knew Kurt and Elizabeth had had a special bond and nothing would ever be able mend that hole in Kurt's heart.

Kurt wished his Dad would just see he wanted him to be happy and hoped one day his Dad wouldn't worry quite so much about him. He wasn't the eight year old his father still saw him as.

Sighing softly, Kurt made his way to Myth and Fantasy, instantly perking up when he realized it was Friday, not to mention his next period was his one class with Blaine. Just seeing Blaine's bright face made his day all the better.

The class proceeded in it's normal routine, though Kurt happened to notice Blaine looked even more dashing today, owning up to his Dreamboat title. Kurt had to remind himself to stop ogling halfway through the lesson when he looked down and noticed his page was completely blank. Kurt quickly tore his eyes fully away from Blaine, determined to pay attention. However, as the lesson drew to a close Mrs. McGregor instead of writing the homework on the the board, clapped her hands together, before picking up a stack of paper. Kurt's eyes narrowed when he received the paper from his classmate in front of him, wondering what this was. They didn't usually receive handouts.

"**_Partner project!"_**It announced in bright, bold letter with a pancake-flipping exclamation point, trying to disguise itself from what it actually was. A horrible learning device crafted by evil educators who insisted it was a great learning experience to learn how to work together efficiently like people do in "the real world." Kurt loathed group projects for the weight usually ended up on his shoulders, while all the other kids still received full marks. At least this one was only a partner project, so he'd only be forced to interact with one other person, but who in this class really would pull their own weight in the assignment?

Kurt quickly skimmed the project which called for the Mythology part of the class, specifically Greek mythology. It called to read specific portions of _The Odyssey _by Homer, Kurt blanching at that. He had tried to read Homer before and even with Kurt's love of books, _The Iliad, _had been one of the most boring works of literature he'd read and been a chore to get through. Thankfully the assignment didn't seem entirely dreary, asking for an extra three short Greek stories or myths. In the end they would create some sort of presentation to show how their three short stories connected with _The Odyssey. _

Kurt heard the collective groans of his fellow students as Mrs. McGregor announced the project would be due in a little less than a month. Kurt had to agree with them though that it was a lot of work in a short time. He certainly hoped his partner would be at least some what competent.

"I know it looks like a ton of work, everyone, but it's going to be a fun project!" Mrs. McGregor enthused, the class staring back at her blankly. Apparently she realized this was not going to rise their spirits, so she stopped trying. "Your partner is going to be the person who sits next to you. And no switching!" she called out to the protesting students.

Kurt immediately turned to his left to see Blaine whose eyes were wide and hopeful, cracking a hint of a smile to Kurt, whose heart rate felt like it was doubling in response. Blaine was going to be his partner. Blaine. Kurt didn't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified. Being in close vicinity with Blaine might allow him to become more comfortable, and maybe, quite possibly help foster a budding friendship. On the other hand he could have a panic attack if Blaine brushed his fingers against his and destroy any chances of friendship he had. Kurt hadn't really even had a real friend before, either, so how would he know how to be one?

"So...we're partners," Blaine said, his voice honey-rich, making the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand up. Kurt nodded slowly, his fingers playing with a loose thread on his coat.

Kurt froze and screamed at himself to speak, so finally, and miraculously, he did.

"I'm glad I don't have to work with...any of the other oafs in here," Kurt blushed brightly and averted his eyes as Blaine chuckled softly.

"I could say the same. I'm glad you don't think I'm an oaf then," Blaine bit his lower lip and Kurt's eyes met Blaine's again.

"I could never," Kurt whispered and suddenly the piercing ring of the bell clamored, breaking them out of their haze. Kurt couldn't believe he had just spoken to Dreamboat and not managed to stammer or freeze. It had felt so...easy.

Kurt quickly grabbed his things and prepared to take off for the library when Blaine caught his eye, standing beside him and gesturing toward the paper.

"Maybe we could...discuss the project?" Blaine asked apprehensively, his eyes crinkled slightly and Kurt gave him a genuine smile, hiking up his bag onto his shoulder.

"I'd like that," Kurt gave a nod in the affirmative and Blaine beamed, both heading off to the library.

Their hands dangled by their sides and both couldn't help but wonder what the other would do if they slipped their fingers through the others'.

When they finally arrived at the library, they deposited their books on the what had become Kurt's regular table and sat down next to each other. Kurt silently pulled out his planner stowed away in his bag while Blaine took out his iPhone, both checking their schedules for possible days it would be best to work together.

"Um, how are Fridays?" Blaine asked, looking up from his phone, Kurt shaking his head, thinking of his Friday Night Dinners with his father.

"No, that won't work...And neither will Tuesdays' or Sunday night," Kurt told him, thinking of the days he had to see Dr. Lewis. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he looked deep in thought before he typed in something on his phone.

"How about...Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sunday in the afternoon for the next four weeks?" Blaine suggested. Kurt smiled kindly.

"That works." Kurt nodded, quickly jotting down the days before they exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in contact with each other. Kurt couldn't believe his luck. Now he would get to see Blaine on weekends too and he had his phone number!

After that Blaine looked like he was contemplating something and started putting away his things, beginning to get up and Kurt put his hand lightly on Blaine's bag to stop him without thinking about it and quickly pulling his hand away, his ears turning pink.

"You can...stay. We can just read," Kurt told him softly, Blaine eying him warily for a moment before softening and sitting back down.

Both took out their lunches, Kurt's a peanut butter and banana sandwich and Blaine's a bowl of what looked like macaroni and cheese. Both looked at each other and smiled before blushing and looking away, digging out their books and beginning to read. And when Blaine's foot accidentally nudged Kurt's, Kurt relaxed and didn't pull away, the two sitting in comfortable and companionable silence for the rest of their lunch.

* * *

A petite, brunette girl had been observing the two boys when she went to the library the past two weeks. Both gazing longingly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was almost maddening to her, that she wasn't even able to concentrate on what she came to the library to do - to look at herself in old yearbooks. She thought of her own fathers and felt maybe she should intervene but that Friday when she saw them sitting together, she realized they were better off without her meddling.

She couldn't help smile to herself because really it was only a matter of time...

* * *

Later that night at Kurt and Burt's traditional family Friday Night dinner, Kurt cleared his throat and sat up straight, his Dad looking up from his pot roast, his eyes curious as to what Kurt had to say.

"Dad," Kurt announced, looking nervously at his father as he played with the peas and carrots on his plate. Burt waited apprehensively, growing increasingly worried as Kurt continued playing with his silverware, his knees bumping up and down.

"Yes, son? Is something wrong?" Burt asked, concern laced in his voice. Kurt quickly shook his head and Burt's eyebrows drew together, puzzled.

"I have a...a project in my Myth and Fantasy class. It's a partner project and my partner is coming over tomorrow...is that okay?" Kurt asked, his expression guarded and Burt's eyes widened, having feared the worst.

"Of course it's okay to have them over!" Burt assured Kurt, Kurt visibly relaxing and smiling.

"Okay...I think I might make some treats for us to eat while we work," Kurt informed him, smiling and his eyes glazing over a little, Burt frowning as he stabbed a carrot on his plate.

"What's this kid's name?" Burt asked gruffly as he tore of another roll, Kurt giving him a look that made him put down the butter.

"His name's...Blaine. He's really amazing. He's just..." Kurt gesticulated with his hand, not quite sure what to say, appearing almost breathless. "He has good taste in books."

Burt snorted softly as he bit off a bit of the bread. _Is that what kids were calling it these days? _

"Do you...like him?" Burt asked, Kurt's eyes practically bulging and he quickly ducked his head, looking at his food intently but not touching it.

After a moment's pause, Kurt spoke, "I don't even know if he's like me," Kurt whispered, avoiding answering his father's question though indirectly answering it. Burt gave a brief incline of his head and said nothing.

"Well if you say he's a good kid, then he is one," Burt said, giving Kurt a smile which Kurt returned before getting up and clearing their dishes.

Burt wanted to meet this Blaine fellow. He'd never really had to worry much about Kurt in terms of crushes before. There was enough things that could crush Kurt, and Blaine was not going to be another one of those things. But in the meantime, as he heard his son's voice floating through the kitchen as he sang and washed the dishes, he realized maybe this would be the thing that could save Kurt. Even to have just one friend, could make all the difference. Oh, how he hoped.

* * *

Before Blaine went to sleep that night, his heart singing a melodic tune from the magnificent days events he sent a message to the newest number stored in his phone.

**I can't wait for tomorrow.**

As he settled in under the cozy covers, a light buzzing indicated a reply.

_Me too._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for really only having Kurt's POV and not much of Blaine's! I promise we'll have a lot of his next chapter! It'll sort of fill in more the blanks of how he was feeling in this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed the Klaine interactions! I am so excited I can finally get them talking to each other! But we still have a far way to go! _

_I am really busy with school this week but I hope I can get the next chapter out by the weekend. Thanksgiving week will be pretty busy for me too, to be honest (and with school it's a constant state of having one assignment or the other) but on days I have lighter loads I promise to write! I'm trying to get my next story out soon too so it might by less updates since I'll be having two stories at once that I'll be writing. It features Blaine as a police officer, so look forward to it! _

_Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I didn't read this over and wanted to give you all a new update! And also please review, it really makes my day. :) Also check out my tumblr, dapperingcontinuously, if you have any questions or want to request prompts! Also I apologize there's been some formatting issues in submitting this so sorry if there are random italics or spaces where there shouldn't be! _


	4. Chapter 3

Blaine Devon Anderson was beyond frustrated. He simply couldn't find anything to wear and somehow there was no results in the Google's search engine that told him what was okay to wear on a quasi-study date with a guy whose blue eyes that made your knees feel weak.

Blaine sighed, exasperated as he looked at himself in the mirror, two bow ties in hand.

He wasn't sure if he should go with the purple shirt and daffodil yellow bow tie or the plaid shirt and emerald green bow tie. They were both a little out there but Blaine knew Kurt had a discerning eye for fashion. Kurt was always dressed to the nines, and Blaine had even recognized his outfit last Wednesday straight out of Vogue from a Dolce & Gabbana male model.

Disheartened, Blaine threw his choices on the floor and collapsed back onto his bed, reflecting over the past day's events. He'd been more bold than ever when he had talked to Kurt in Myth and Fantasy and even had sat with him at lunch! It was unbelievable to Blaine, it was almost like a dream and he had to pinch himself to see if it was real. It was hard to believe the reticent, timorous boy he was had felt so at ease with Kurt around. He didn't stutter or mumble or pause almost at all when he had been talking to Kurt. He sincerely hoped it wasn't merely a fluke. If he made a fool of himself today... Blaine didn't want to even think about that.

Blaine shook himself out of his haze and glared at the bow ties on the floor before picking them up and putting them with the rest of his collection before deciding on something he would've been more likely to wear on the weekends he spent when he was at Dalton. A plain black, button up shirt, a bright red cardigan with a cowl neck, jeans and his classic boat shoes. Understated but elegant. He also didn't slather as much hair gel on as he usually did, and overall he had to say he looked pretty good.

Kurt had texted him his address that morning and he even said that he'd have some food prepared for him, so not to worry about having lunch. Blaine smiled at the text and replied back with merely a smily face and thank you, not quite sure what else to say. No one else at McKinley had been as kind to him as Kurt had. He hadn't received that kindness since Dalton and then it had been a little overwhelming with their acceptance, but with Kurt it was different. He made him feel like he didn't have to try so hard. He could just be himself.

Not that he really knew who that was yet.

Blaine went out to the car in the driveway that his parents had bought him for his sixteenth birthday present. A bright candy-apple red, Volkswagen Beetle. Blaine loved his car and even gave it a name. When Wes and David had found out he called his car Karen they poked fun at him mercilessly for the next few weeks. Blaine knew it was all good-natured so it didn't bother him but he knew other reactions might be worse.

Karen's engine purred to life as Blaine started up the car and began driving to Kurt's house. Blaine was surprised to see the area Kurt lived in. It wasn't as if he was expecting a mansion, but with the stately, gated communities he was used to, he was simply surprised, especially considering the clothes Kurt wore. It was a two-story house with gingerbread trim and painted a buttercup yellow that was worn in certain places. But the sight warmed Blaine's heart more than his own house, which was cold and unwelcoming inside and out, the stark white walls glaring at him. It was almost as if no one lived there.

Blaine ambled up the gravel path, past the trimmed flowerbeds, and admiring the shiny black Escalade in front of the garage and lightly knocked on the door. He nervously rocked back and worth, wrapping his arms around himself from the chill of the cool November early afternoon, wishing he'd brought mittens. A minute passed and he pressed on the doorbell, wondering if maybe Kurt hadn't heard him. A few moments later Kurt opened the door, his nose and cheeks lightly dusted with flour, Blaine quickly being enveloped by the warmth of the house as Kurt ushered him inside.

"Hi," Kurt smiled, shutting the door behind Blaine, who was once again struck dumb from this boy's beauty.

"Hey," Blaine replied, feeling like an idiot more by the second. "You look great."

"It's nothing really," Kurt looked down at his ensemble, a tight-fitting Marc Jacobs pale blue t-shirt, skinny jeans and moccasins. "Um, you look really good too."

Blaine beamed. Looks like foregoing the bow ties was a good option.

"Oh and sorry, I didn't hear you at first. I hope you weren't waiting long. I was...preparing the food," Kurt said bashfully, tucking a stray hair behind his ear before gesturing for Blaine to follow him into the sunny yellow kitchen. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at the feast before him. This was Kurt's definition of _some _food?

On the counter was a platter of finger sandwiches, crackers with cheese, fruit salad, toasted bagels with cream cheese, a bowl trail mix and a plate of what looked like delicious, soft chocolate chip cookies.

Kurt turned to Blaine, his expression worried. "I'm sorry if I went too overboard. I-I just wasn't sure what you'd like so I made a lot of hors d'oeurves-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut Kurt off, grinning at the other boy. "It's perfect. Thank you. But I honestly love anything edible so don't worry next time, okay? I'll bring the food even." Blaine felt a little bad that Kurt had prepared all this for him and he had nothing.

"You're too polite. And besides you're the guest and I'm the host, it's fine," Kurt assured him, picking up a plate of cookies and offering Blaine one with an anxious smile. "Try one?"

Blaine's mouth was practically salivating and so he quickly took up Kurt on his offer, taking one of the cookies and biting into the cookie, chewing carefully before feeling like his taste buds were exploding, Blaine practically moaning as he shoved the rest into his mouth, the chocolate melting on his tongue and buttery flavor making him instantly crave more. As he took another, Kurt laughed and Blaine instantly thought how it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Soft and with a gorgeous cadence that made Blaine's heart melt.

"Slow down, save your appetite, there's plenty more to eat!" Kurt playfully chided him.

"I thought I was the guest so I can do what I want?" Blaine teased, practically eating the rest of the next chocolate-chip cookie whole, humming happily. Kurt giggled and went to the fridge, pouring Blaine a glass of milk, their fingers brushing as Blaine took it from Kurt, their eyes looking for the briefest moment as they pulled away, both flushing brightly.

"Thank you, Kurt. These are honestly the best cookies I've ever had. Really," Blaine said with the utmost honesty, Kurt practically glowing from the praise.

"You're welcome. Um, can you help me bring out the food to the dining room? I was thinking we could start looking over some of the stories summaries to see which three we should choose," Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good," Blaine agreed, taking a few of the plates to set on Kurt's dining room table. It was small, only a little bigger than the desk in his room, only enough room for really two or three people.

Blaine again noticed, as they sat down, that Kurt still had flour on his face and though he looked impossibly adorable and endearing, he knew it would be best to tell Kurt.

"Kurt, you, uh, have some flour..." Blaine motioned to his face and Kurt's eyes turned as wide as saucers and he immediately began wiping at his face with a nearby napkin, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I just got careless when making the cookies I-I mustn't have noticed," Kurt said nervously, having gotten all but the little bit on flour on his nose off.

"Don't apologize," Blaine chuckled softly and took his own napkin, hesitating for a moment before leaning forward and brushing off the little dusting of flour on Kurt's nose, both their chests hitching as if they forgot to breathe. Kurt almost felt as if he could feel the heat of Blaine's breath on his lips but all too soon the feeling went away as Blaine lowered the napkin and turned back to the food.

Both stared at each other for a moment before lapsing into silence as they nibbled on their finger sandwiches, Kurt getting up and dishing out some of the fruit salad into bowls. The silence was broken every so often when Blaine would say how delicious the food was and Kurt would thank him. Once they'd finished most of the food, Kurt, with Blaine's help, washed them and set out to start on their project. The trail mix, cheese crackers and a few chocolate chip cookies were left over which they kept close by to nibble on.

"Honestly, the most I know about Greek Mythology is from the _Percy Jackson_ books," Blaine admitted as Kurt pulled out a thick book of Greek Mythology, the hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"That's more than all the everyone else in our class knows, so we've got a good head start, I'd say. I'll admit though, I've never read those. Although...I did see the movie with Logan Lerman though," Kurt confessed, sheepishly.

"Even though you broke the sacred oath of reading the book before watching the movie, I can understand. Logan Lerman is pretty good looking," Blaine's lips tugged up in a smile as he saw Kurt's eyes widen in shock. Kurt hadn't been one hundred percent sure if Blaine was gay or not, but he said Logan Lerman was good looking so that meant he liked guys, right?

"Not as much as Andrew Garfield did in that Spiderman suit," Kurt pointed out, the tip of his ears turning pink. Blaine laughed softly and nodded.

"I won't try to dispute that. I had made a solemn vow to not see a Spiderman movie without Toby McGuire but once I heard it was Andrew Garfield..." Blaine broke off and Kurt gave him an encouraging smile. "I guess I just couldn't help myself."

"No worries, I know exactly what you mean," Kurt hid a smile as he looked down at the large, dusty book. "Maybe it'd be better to use the computer instead?"

"That'd probably be for the best," Blaine concurred and got up from the table, his stomach feeling heavy from the banquet. "Before we start, can I use your bathroom?" Blaine asked, politely.

"Of course. Up the stairs and to your left," Kurt told him, smiling sweetly in a way that made Blaine's heart flutter.

Making his way up the stairs, Blaine let out a shuddery breath, just needing to compose himself for a moment. This was going far too well. He just hoped the other shoe wasn't about to fall. Kurt was...perfect. And his suspicions were practically confirmed now. Kurt was gay and that meant he actually had a chance with him. But, god, in what universe would Kurt want to be with him?

Blaine looked at the three doors to his left and paused. Kurt hadn't said which door, had he? Blaine tried the first which was a linen closet. Blaine tried again with the second door which swung open to reveal what could only be Kurt's room.

It was gorgeous. A winter wonderland with cream colored walls, ivory carpets and an ecru bedspread. The best part were three large bookcases against one of Kurt's walls, filled to critical mass. Blaine walked into Kurt's room, entranced by the small art forms that laid on every available surface, only the walls being left plain. When Blaine examined the books he found most were well-worn, and obviously well-loved. Blaine lightly ran his fingers along their spines where the creases were finding Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, Ronald Dahl, J. K. Rowling, and Brontë.

Blaine chuckled as he spotted some clutter of what looked like childhood treasures tucked into the corners of shelves, smiling at a small gingerbread man made of popsicle sticks and a pudgy little kid handprint stuck between two books. He could almost picture a little kid Kurt, with sticky fingers covered in finger paint. It was an adorable image.

Humming as he went along, Blaine finally stopped as he came across a small picture frame next to Kurt's bed, just as he started to turn back. In the picture was a very pretty young woman with ginger brown hair, a smattering of freckles across her nose and, oh, those eyes. Kurt's eyes. In her lap was a cute, gurgling baby which had to be Kurt. Blaine thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

But just as Blaine began to set down the picture frame, deciding he shouldn't leave Kurt waiting downstairs, he heard a small gasp and turned around, panic filling his eyes.

Kurt's normally bright blue eyes when directed at Blaine were now stormy and almost grey in color, his eyes flickering down to the picture in Blaine's hands, his hands clenching.

"Blaine. Get out."

Blaine spluttered, confused. What had he done wrong?

"I said get out!" Kurt practically screeched, his hands beginning to twitch.

Blaine didn't hesitate this time and quickly passed by Kurt, not looking back as he fled the house and went out to his car, baffled and feeling a tight knot of guilt in his stomach that he had really messed up the potential of something great. He should've known not to intrude in Kurt's room. But why had he gotten so mad when he had seen Blaine holding that picture...?

Blaine sighed and drove off, hoping that by tomorrow things would be better when they met up again to discuss their project.

* * *

It didn't get better. Before Blaine fell asleep that night he received an email from Kurt, heart beating fast, hoping it'd be an explanation from Kurt about what went wrong.

Of course Blaine Anderson didn't have that kind of luck.

**From: **Kurt Hummel

**To: **Blaine Anderson

**Subject: **About our Project

Blaine,

I'm sorry about today, but I think it might be best if we did the project separately for now. I can do the work or if you want another project partner, I understand. But for now, due to scheduling conflicts, among other reasons, I feel it is best if we don't continue our meetings for now. I have already selected our three short stories.

Let me know if you want to continue working together on the project, and I will email you to let you know what they are.

Kurt

* * *

Blaine hadn't ever had his heart break before but he was pretty sure this is how it felt.

* * *

_A/N: Don't kill me! I hope you enjoyed the (mostly) fluffy chapter! Sorry I didn't have this up sooner, spoilers on tumblr distracted me! Also because of that and Thanksgiving coming up, my posting of my new story, Arrested Hearts (thank you to cc2011gleek on livejournal for the title suggestion, you will most definitely be receiving credit!) is delayed until this coming weekend. I apologize for that! Also, if you think Blaine's overreacting, feeling his heart is breaking, he's a sixteen year old boy with his first true crush and so it's kind of a whirlwind of emotions to him!_

_Again I have not read over this so apologies for mistakes. :) Also, review please! It really does inspire me to write faster, to be honest! Updates will most likely only be once a week due to school work and because of my other story as well. And thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I apologize profusely for taking longer to put up his chapter than I intended! Updates for the next three weeks are going to be difficult with my upcoming finals, and mutliple projects dates creeping up on me soon. School sadly has to come first before my writing, but I will do my best to get out chapters every week! So in advance, apologies for that! In other news I would like to thank my brand new beta, lickingcolfer for being so amazing and helping me out with this story when I don't have much time to read over the chapters myself. :) Also my new story Arrested Hearts is up if anyone wants to check that out! There will definitely be a new chapter up for that tomorrow. Also go to my tumblr if you have any questions or want to know when it's likely that I'll update because I'll probably know more where my schedule stands on Monday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Burt arrived home from work in the middle of the afternoon, humming a little tune from a commercial he had heard while working away at the garage. Kurt had told him earlier that this project partner - who Burt could clearly tell he was smitten with - was supposed to be over so Burt tried his best to look presentable, as to not embarrass his son. He knew Kurt cared about things like giving a good first impression. Besides, he could remember how mortifying it was to bring Elizabeth home for the first time to his Mom cooing over what a cute couple they were when he hadn't even asked her out on their first date yet.

But unlocked the front door and made his way inside, he didn't see a lick of his son. The dining room table was cleared and kitchen spotless. Burt had a clear memory of this morning, Kurt working away with pots and pans and knives. Since Burt's best home-cooked meal either involved a microwave or the Breadstix take-out menu, Kurt had begun to take over the cooking after his mother died.

Burt had felt like a terrible father at first, he was the one supposed to be getting his kid fed, but Kurt honestly loved doing it, Burt could tell. He kept him away from the stove until he was ten, not wanting Kurt to get burned from cooking soup or handling a hot pan, but once Kurt became older and more independent he allowed it.

Eyebrows furrowed, Burt looked around the bottom floor, peering into the den and living room and even the backyard. Burt momentarily wondered if maybe they went to the library which wasn't too far from the house but Kurt would've texted him about that.

Burt's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't checked the upstairs. He should've known better than to let some hormonal teenage boy into his house without him being there. He could easily take advantage of his son! Burt bounded up the stairs, ready to kick some teenage boy out of his house. However, when he made it up to Kurt's room he saw the door open, Kurt sitting alone on the edge of his bed.

He was alone and cowering over, clutching something in his hands, back hunched and soft sobs shaking him. Burt's protective fatherly instincts kicked in as he surged over to Kurt and laid a firm, but comforting hand on his son's shoulder, Kurt practically jumping up, his eyes widening in surprise, quickly wiping away tears.

"D-Dad. I didn't hear you come in," Kurt mumbled, wiping at his puffy eyes with the back of his hand,

"Did he hurt you?" Burt asked immediately, his eyes searching Kurt's face for any bruises. God help him if his son's project partner turned out to be a homophobe.

"What?" Kurt asked, bewildered, caving in more on himself, drawing back from his father.

"That boy," Burt spat out. "Your project partner. Because if he did I'm going to-"

"Oh god! Dad no!" Kurt gasped, shaking his head rapidly. "He would...he would never. Blaine's not like that he's...sweet and kind, I-I just-" Kurt broke off, sniffing miserably.

Burt's eyes softened and he laid his hands gently on Kurt's shoulders once more.

"Then what happened?" Burt asked, at a loss, though he supposed most parents of teenagers were oftentimes.

"He...it wasn't him, it was me. I-I freaked out, you know me," Kurt said bitterly, throwing up one of his hands in the air. "We were having a good time! We ate and were talking and he complimented me...b-but then he said he was going to the bathroom and when I went upstairs to get my laptop and I s-saw h-him..." Kurt froze, taking in a deep breath, his fingers beginning to shake and knees bouncing up and down as he stared down at the picture in his lap. "Holding this picture and I-I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. She's just so special to me and to have anyone else seeing any part of her I have left, I just, I-I can't deal with that," Kurt shook his head, wiping off the frame of the picture delicately with the corner of his shirt and setting it back on his end table.

Kurt wished he could have his mom back. It was unfair that he lost her so young in life and when she was the only one to be able to calm him, the only one to fully understand him. Sometimes she set him in her lap and stroke his hair and rock him to sleep singing a lullaby. It alway soothed him whenever he felt as if everything was spinning out of control. He had to learn how to cope with his anxieties for a while now, and though he knew his father wanted to comfort him too, wanted to help him, Kurt couldn't bring himself to lower his walls and let anyone in. Not even his Dad.

"So I told him to leave. Well, more screamed it at him. He looked scared, Dad. Scared of me. I think I just ruined everything," Kurt said softly, his voice just above a whisper that Burt had to strain to hear Kurt's words. He felt his heart breaking for his son. He had no clue what this Blaine fella was like but he knew Kurt could blow things drastically out of proportion easily, overdramatizing things like most teenagers do. He just wanted to protect Kurt. He wished Lizzie was here. She would've known what to do and god did he not have a clue.

"Bud, I'm sure you didn't ruin everything," Burt sat down next to Kurt, looking at the picture of Elizabeth and baby Kurt, back when things were simpler. "Look, Kurt. You're different from other people. But that doesn't mean you should close yourself off. And you seemed to really like this guy and...maybe if you just talk to him you can make things okay again. You're just making all this up in your head, I bet, kid. Don't beat yourself up about this; it's not your fault."

"It is my fault, Dad. And I can't make things okay again. You could tell from the look on his face. You didn't see it," Kurt let out a shuddery breath and wrapped his arms around himself, looking at his Dad, his bottom lip trembling. "And he's the first guy at my school that was actually nice to me. And I blew it."

"Kurt," Burt sighed, taking off his hat and scratching at his bald head before adjusting his baseball cap back into place. "I know you might think that now, but I think you should talk to him."

"No promises," Kurt muttered, ducking his head.

"I'm just asking you try," Burt clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt turning to his father and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Dad. Thank you..." Kurt told his father gratefully, his voice getting muffled from his father's flannel shirt.

"Love you too, Kurt," Burt smiled as he pulled back and lightly ruffled Kurt's hair. "You know I still see you as the little five year old I was teaching to ride a bike. Now you're sixteen and I couldn't be prouder of you. And just so you know, if this boy causes you any trouble I want you to come to me, all right?"

Kurt's face flushed, embarrassed but he still nodded. "I will."

Burt got up, and started heading for the door before turning back around, a question still gnawing at him. "This guy...Blaise?"

"Blaine," Kurt corrected him.

"Blaine," Burt said. "He play for your team?"

Kurt looked down at his shaking knees, smoothing out a corner of the bedspread as the corners of his mouth lifted. "Yeah, Dad. He is."

Burt gave a small grunt of acknowledgement before turning back around and going down the stairs and to the basement to find his shot gun. He'd polish it tonight and place it on the mantlepiece in the morning. Just so this boy knew what he was dealing with.

* * *

Kurt arrived to school Monday, feeling like there was a gaping hole in his stomach. He felt physically numb and even the session with his therapist last night hadn't helped. Dr. Lewis could tell something was wrong but Kurt refused to tell him anything about it, Kurt spending most of it telling him about how he was speaking up more in class to answer questions, Dr. Lewis praising him. It was the little things that counted.

But that didn't change that Blaine hadn't responded to his email - and why would he have, honestly? He was probably afraid of him or disgusted or worse. After the talk with his father he typed up that email to Blaine but didn't have the courage to send it until hours later. Kurt wondered if he had received it, or maybe rethinking sending it in the first place.

Every period that passed before Myth and Fantasy, Kurt felt the dread seeping deeper and deeper into him. His nerves were even higher, like they usually were before public speaking, but worse. After his fourth period, his least favorite class, Pre-Calculus which made him feel like someone was scratching a chalkboard in his brain, it was Myth and Fantasy. It was Kurt's favorite class but now he'd rather endure another hour of chalkboard-scratching in his head than go.

Kurt's feet dragged himself over to the English classrooms, feeling heavy as if they were weighted by lead. He momentarily considered ditching class, but he didn't know the first thing about it. He was a good student with impeccable attendance and never even been tardy a day in his life. What did one do when they played hooky? He had nowhere to go but home or the library. And his Dad would surely find out if he missed a class, the school office would call him and his Dad was already worried about him enough, he didn't need his son to be a truant too.

Maybe he was overreacting. Things could be worse. At least he'd avoided any potential slushies, locker slams or dumpster tosses today. Focus on the positives, that's what Dr. Lewis always said.

With that in mind, Kurt entered the classroom, his eyes scanning for Blaine. He didn't see him in his usual spot and his mind began to race. What if he transferred to another class because of what Kurt did or did what Kurt was contemplating moments before? Kurt's thoughts though were immediately assuaged as Blaine came in moments later. He glanced at Kurt, their eyes locking on each other, breath stilling in their chests.

Kurt gulped and fiddled with the rubber band around his wrist which he occasionally snapped sometimes in class on his skin whenever he felt himself begin to panic for any reason - a bully throwing a paper airplane at him, his chair being pulled out from under him. It usually helped Kurt keep calm. But looking into Blaine's eyes he felt a sense of ease wash over him. Unlike what he was expecting Blaine's honey-colored eyes were warm and sweet and maybe even a little apologetic. Kurt had expected when he saw Blaine for him to be angry or upset. Maybe he didn't know Blaine as well as he thought he did.

Both realized how long they'd been staring as the bell rang and dashed to their seats, cheeks flushed. Kurt wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his thighs, his pulse racing for some unknown reason. Class began with a discussion on The Odyssey with central themes of love of country, perseverance and loyalty. They were told to break up into their groups halfway through the class to go over some short stories she'd selected and to decide what themes they were going to focus on for their project.

Kurt's fingers tightened around his pencil and Kurt could see Blaine's hand flexing and foot tapping, both avoiding each other's gaze.

Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled out the stories he had printed off line from websites of Greek myths. They were rather simple stories that he had heard of before but he knew they would work perfectly with comparing themes and motifs with The Odyssey. Kurt moved his eyes back and worth over the words, as if he was reading when his eyes were actually glassy and not taking in the words. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Blaine staring downcast at his desk, and Kurt felt that hole gnawing at him again.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Mrs. McGregor exclaimed, startling the two out of their trances, Kurt's mind still feeling in a haze as he looked up at his teacher. "Have you two already decided which stories you are working on?"

"Ma'am," Blaine spoke softly, his hands squeezing the desk tightly, the tendons in his hands sticking out as he spoke, Kurt's eyebrows pulling together slightly. "Um...the thing is, Kurt and I have decided to do two... s-separate projects. We...um..." Blaine stumbled, his cheeks darkening, his eyes dropping.

"Boys, I'm sorry but the project is a group assignment so you have to work together. I can't have you both working by yourselves, we're going to be spending a lot of class time working with our partners on the reading, after all," Mrs. McGregor told them, sounding apologetic. "If there is a scheduling conflict you can have additional time in my room during lunch?" she offered.

Kurt held took his binder, holding it close to his chest and shaking his head. "N-No. We'll work it out."

She gave them a sympathetic smile and left.

"Look I'm sorry-" Blaine started.

"I'm so sorry I-" Kurt began.

They both looked at each other and Blaine let out a small, relieved chuckle.

"You're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong," Blaine said in a hushed whisper.

"I...I freaked out Blaine. I shouldn't have told you to leave my house. I shouldn't have sent that email. I'm sorry if I upset you or...made you think I didn't want to work with you. Because I do. I really do l-like you," Kurt admitted, playing with the rubber band on his hand again, snapping it against his wrist.

"I like you too," Blaine smiled softly, and gently rested a hand on top of Kurt's, stilling his movements. Blaine looked hesitant, like he should take his hand away but Kurt relaxed and gently cupped his hand, both forgetting they were in the middle of a classroom in a backwater town in Ohio. Both noticed a couple stares coming their way and instantly separated, trying to ignore the intimate exchange that had happened.

"Um, Kurt, I-I really am sorry though. I was intruding on your privacy. I was looking for your bathroom, a-and I just got curious, I suppose and you don't have to explain or be sorry for anything," Blaine told him, sincerely, the words touching Kurt's fault, the guilt he felt in his chest ebbing away.

"I forgive you, it's okay. I overreacted. Will you please still be my project partner, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, slightly anxious.

"With pleasure," Blaine assured him, giving him a smile that made Kurt's heart swell and warm. Blaine's smile was like all the best things in the world jumbled together - like sunny days, slightly melted ice cream, and the smell of rain.

The rest of the half hour passed with relative ease, Kurt and Blaine knowing they had a lot more to talk about, both having questions left unspoken and unanswered. Both boys had a need, a desire stronger than anything they'd ever felt to get to know the other. They couldn't remain frustrated by each other for very long. It was like that night in Kurt's room hadn't even happened.

Kurt told Blaine about the stories he chose and sheepishly told him they could change any if Blaine didn't like any of them, but Blaine had insisted that if Kurt had thought they were good enough to choose them in the first place, then they'd keep them.

The stories Kurt had chosen were classics. _Pandora's Box_: a story of curiosity and the thirst for knowledge, _Adonis and Aphrodite_, a fable of love and loss which of course intertwined with Kurt's last choice in the short stories, _Persephone and Hades_, a tale of unrequited love. It effectively reflected Circe's infatuation with Odysseus. Kurt could only imagine the pain it must cause one to have the object of their affections be with another. Kurt glimpsed at Blaine but quickly looked away, his heart beating a little faster in his chest. Even the thought of Blaine being with someone else was just heart-breaking.

The two set off for the library together and fell into the now somewhat familiar seats, scooting close to each other and taking out their lunches before reading. Kurt could get used to this routine. He couldn't believe his Dad was right. Everything had turned out okay after all. He was also right about something else. He shouldn't shut himself off from every opportunity.

"Wouldyouliketocomeovertomyho usetoday?" Kurt blurted out in one breath, Blaine's head shooting up in surprise, and looking puzzled. Kurt slowed down and took a couple slow breaths before daring ask again.

"I was, um, wondering if you'd like to come over after school today? I-I know today's not one of our project working days but...we could watch some TV or a movie?" Kurt asked, feeling more stupid by the second.

Blaine's face instantly brightened. "Do you have any more of those cookies?"

Kurt let out a small, musical laugh. "You're just using me for my amazing baking skills, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," Blaine teased and shook his head. "Of course not, silly. I'd- wow, I'd love to. I should leave before dinner though."

Kurt felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness. "Perfect. I hope you like Project Runway and America's Next Top Model."

"You just read my mind," Blaine beamed.

* * *

"Do you ever stop eating?" Kurt asked, shocked as Blaine stuffed a fifth chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. They'd arrived at Kurt's house about an hour ago and after awkwardly sitting on opposite sides of the couch for a while, talking in brief two or three-word sentences they'd turned on the television set. After Kurt had begun his rather...colorful commentary on the outfits on Project Runway, Blaine had begun to crack up and the two ended up on the cushions next to each other. Kurt had brought out the cookies and a bag of pretzels, which he was currently munching on. Meanwhile, Blaine was eating his weight out in cookies.

"Nope! My stomach is an bottomless pit," Blaine said proudly, his mouth full of cookie. Blaine glanced at the TV and let out a groan. "Come on Stephano, that dress looks like it was made out of drapes! And not even the good-looking dresses that Maria in the _Sound of Music_ made from the curtains!"

Kurt giggled and leant his elbow against the armrest of the couch, feeling perfectly serene with Blaine at his side. It was strange, considering how tense they were around each other half the time, afraid to speak for fear of saying something embarrassing or somehow offensive to the other. But the two were slowly becoming closer, a bond forming that was more intense than either had experienced before. Neither boy was quite sure if it was just the feeling of friendship and companionship or something more.

The closest Kurt had to a friend besides his parents before was a sweet girl named Mercedes in nursery school who had shared her graham crackers and her play mat with him.

And unless he could count inanimate objects like his Power Rangers and books as he friends, he was fairly sure he was inexperienced when it came to being a friend. Was there a manual for it? Kurt nibbled on the edge of a pretzel and watched Heidi Klum air kiss the cheeks of a girl, tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold it together, thanking the judges. Kurt hated this part of the episode, seeing people's dreams get crushed. If he had been a contestant on that show - not that he would, since he'd probably hyperventilate at the sight of a camera crew - he probably would've slugged Heidi. Not that he would do that either because Kurt was a pacifist.

"This is my least favorite part of the show," Blaine sighed, taking a swig of milk. Kurt turned to him, his lips quirked up.

"Mine too... I was actually just thinking about giving Heidi Klum a soap-opera-worthy slap," Kurt said, letting out a light, musical laugh.

"Oh god," Blaine laughed, throwing his head back. "We must be long lost twins, separated at birth or...you can actually read minds?" Blaine raised one of his eyebrows in amusement.

Kurt snorted. "Please, if I was going to pick a super power it wouldn't be telepathy. Probably...invisibility," Kurt told him. As if he wasn't invisible enough as it was.

"You can't choose your powers, silly," Blaine said teasingly. "Do you not read Marvel comics?"

"I know that, Smarty Pants," Kurt giggled. "But it'd be more fun. And yes. I have, of course. So anyway, what would you have your super power be?"

Blaine pondered deeply for a moment and bit into a new cookie. "Invisibility. Or being able to fly. I'd think that'd be amazing."

Kurt shuddered. "I can't stand heights. What if you fell?"

"You wouldn't fall in midair if you're flying, Kurt," Blaine objected.

"You don't know that," Kurt mumbled, giving a small pout, Blaine chuckling.

"Okay, okay, peace offering?" He asked, handing Kurt the rest of his cookie, Kurt crinkling his nose.

"This is a peace offering? Your half-eaten cookie?"

Laughter shook Blaine's shoulders. "No. I promise if we ever both are exposed to something radioactive and are able to pick our super powers, I will be invisible with you."

"I'd be invisible with you too," Kurt said softly, his heart fluttering. That way they'd never have to be alone.

Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's and they found each other unable to look away, their hands tentatively touching before intertwining their fingers. The touch of the fingertips was really as perfect as it always seemed in the musicals.

* * *

Burt saw them together hours later. His son's head was on an unfamiliar boy's shoulder, the other boy's arm locked around his waist in a protective embrace, their hands intertwined. Burt was sure this was the boy Kurt was telling him about earlier.

He was glad to see it looked like they'd worked out everything. He just wanted Kurt to be happy and if this boy made him happy...so be it. He just didn't want his son hurt. And if Kurt's heart was crushed by this boy he didn't know how he would be able to piece it back together.

And though Kurt had told him they were only friends and nothing more, he knew looking at them that there was already a bond forged. A bond that was more than platonic. And really it would only be a matter of time before one of the boys admitted their feelings for the other.

Burt turned off the TV and put a blanket over the boys, who only curled closer as the blanket was placed on top of them. He'd wake them later. He didn't have the heart to take that blissful look of peace off their faces.

It was a little scary seeing his little boy growing up so fast. But then the first love always was. Scary and new and thrilling in the best possible way.

* * *

_A/N: Just so you know the angst is not completely over yet! So don't think I'm just brushing it aside. ;) But I promise this story will be mostly fluffy! Also review please? I really enjoy the feedback and to see people are liking the story! And to all my readers thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Unsure of when the next installment will be up. This coming week is finals. I'm going to put in a lot of studying this weekend and will attempt to write during breaks for the chapter of my next story. But since winter break is coming up it means I'll have a lot more time for writing! So hopefully updates will start to be every week again. Any questions send it to my tumblr account, dapperingcontinuously. And many thanks to lickingcolfer on livejournal for being my beta!_

_Also Blaine's texts are in bold and Kurt's in italics. :)  
_

* * *

Ever since that crisp autumn day when Kurt and Blaine fell asleep together, a connection had manifested. When the two had first awoken hours later, groggy and drowsy before smelling the delicious aroma of fresh pizza wafting through the air. Both boys had looked at each other, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, considering Kurt had been practically sitting in Blaine's lap.

They both separated, straightening themselves out and smoothing out clothing, but were slightly reluctant and disappointed when doing so. Kurt was mortified his Dad had found them together. But when they both arrived in the kitchen with Kurt about to reassure his Dad nothing had happened, Burt spoke nothing of it and merely gave them a knowing smile.

The boys blushed, patting down their ruffled hair as they took their seats in the dining room, fingers instinctively meeting and twining together. Neither spoke, merely letting their fingers thread together, blue eyes locking with hazel. Both knew neither had to speak. Words are too often used to express things that needn't be said; for they could simply be felt.

When Blaine realized he had to go home (knowing his parents would realize if he didn't show up soon) there weren't parting words. Exchanging goodbyes seemed silly when they would see each other again soon, and Kurt had no intention of ever saying goodbye to Blaine. It would mean an extended period of them not seeing each other, which Kurt couldn't possibly imagine any more in the small period he and Blaine had become friends.

Friends.

It was a word that filled Kurt's chest with irrepressible joy. Blaine was the one person he felt he could completely open up to and lay himself bare, even though the thought was a little frightening considering the short time they'd known each other. But there was something about Blaine and the way they could just be together in silence that spoke volumes in ways others couldn't understand. It was him and Blaine and their little world, that's what it had become.

* * *

The darkest day of the year was a few weeks away and every night Blaine began to watch the sun as it set earlier and earlier before becoming a blustery night. He loved the chill of the night and basked in the glow of the first snowfall. School was out for the week for Thanksgiving break and he hadn't seen Kurt for nearly a week, which was the longest they'd not seen each other since they met.

After school, even on days they didn't work on their project together, he and Kurt hung out together at Kurt's house, watching movies and TV marathons or pouring over old Vogue magazines. One time Kurt even attempted to teach him how to make hot apple cider and brownies which only ended in disaster. Blaine could still recall Mr. Hummel's _How did you possibly get that on the ceiling?_ well enough.

Blaine liked Kurt's father though. He was extremely accepting of his son and tried his best to make Blaine feel comfortable around the house. But still, Kurt hadn't told him about his mom and considering his last reaction Blaine wasn't going to inquire any time soon. It was Kurt's business, not his. Part of him wondered if Kurt's mother and father were divorced or if maybe she just left them. He didn't see how anyone could leave the adorable chubby-cheeked, bright-eyed little boy Blaine remembered from the picture. It made him realize how much more grateful he should be he has both of his parents around in his life, even if they don't understand him all the time. At least they were there.

Sometimes, Kurt and Blaine had gone to a small coffee shop a few blocks from their school, The Lima Bean. It was cozy and they always were able to get a booth far away from the other customers. Time would pass until it registered that they were still sipping the remaining cold coffee dregs and it was approaching dinner time. One day they even went to the mall after Kurt insisted he needed to see Les Miserables. Blaine was never that interested in historical adaptations but Eddie Redmayne was handsome enough, the movie theater popcorn wasn't half bad and Kurt's shoulder pressing into him during the more intense moments wasn't going to make him complain.

But Kurt still hadn't seen Blaine's house. Blaine wasn't sure why he hadn't offered for Kurt to come over before. It's not like he was embarrassed by where he lived exactly, more he didn't want to flaunt his family's wealth in Kurt's face. The Anderson manor was settled in a gated community that was vastly different from the snug little homes that Kurt's neighborhood resided in. His family even had a butler and housekeepers running to-and-fro, trying to keep out of Blaine's mother's way, while keeping the house spotless.

The Anderson family Thanksgiving was in full preparation mode for tomorrow. Cooper wasn't coming back for it this year, too busy at some Valentine's day inspired Lifetime movie shoot in Ontario and wouldn't be back until Christmas. Anderson holidays were just a lot of schmooze-y mundane holiday parties with his gallivanting relatives returning from Italy or France living off the family fortune. Because of this, Blaine had always promised himself he would try to earn his own money instead of being one of the many Anderson-bred trust fund babies. That just wasn't him.

Blaine shuffled into the backyard in his snow clothes, his boots making soft crunching sounds in the snow as he went over to where his old treehouse used to be, which was now falling apart over neglected upkeep. His mother had wanted to tear it down ages ago when Blaine first enrolled in Dalton but Blaine liked to keep it as a childhood memento but as a result it fell to ruin. Thankfully the tire swing underneath still held up as did the small playground that was built for him and his brother tucked back further into the trees.

The outside gardens were several acres long with different fruit trees and fountains which were now strung with Christmas lights which were turned off in the day. At night it looked magical. Almost like floating fairy lights.

The Anderson's had neighbors, Blaine could even see their fences from the tire swing. It was just the land that sunk far back, all land almost unused except for the pool, pool house, and the small playground.

Scratching at his bright red nose, Blaine let out a sigh and sunk into the tire swing, kicking his legs out. He was so high up from the ground, his feet could barely skim the freshly fallen snow. It was nice to escape from the constant banter and chatter of the Anderson home during the holiday season for a while.

The silence however was short lived when a sharp, buzzing noise came from his pocket. Blaine's heart raced as he pulled out his phone. Only two people really texted him; Cooper and Kurt and he sincerely hoped it was the latter.

A smile crossed over Blaine's face to see indeed it was.

_I miss you._

Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he gripped the edge of the tire swing to keep from falling over before his fingers glided over the phone, quickly typing back a response.

**I miss you too. How's Thanksgiving break at the Hummel's residence? **

_Dull. My grandparents just arrived and keep fussing over me. They like to keep reminding me constantly how I used to be only 'this' big since they last saw me. Which was last summer and I've barely grown half an inch. They make it sound like I used to be a midget. _

**Well last summer I was practically a midget! At least now I'm upgraded to hobbit. And basically sounds like a grandparent's usual duty. It sounds much better than over here. My place is a madhouse. **

_You're not a hobbit! Just...vertically challenged. And, well that sounds more intriguing than my Grandmother insisting we make a gingerbread house together. I have to keep reminding her it's Thanksgiving, not Christmas. _

**That's a good one, actually! :D Haven't heard it before. And you make it sound so special. Also that sounds really fun actually! I loved making gingerbread houses when I was a kid. Candy cane forests and gum drop sidewalks. An ideal world really. Even if I'd eat it all up. I don't have much self-control. **

Blaine giggled as he sent the text message, his other hand gripping onto the slightly ragged rope of the tire swing. Even though Blaine absolutely loved seeing Kurt, texting him made things so much easier. He could think over his words before he sent them and there were no stammers or stumbles. Plus, Kurt's beautiful, entrancing blue eyes wouldn't distract him and make him forget what he was saying mid-sentence.

With texting he could be eloquent and witty and almost sound somewhat confident. Blaine sometimes looked at his texts afterward and thought how much it seemed like he was a different person with the written word.

Phone calls however were a different matter. They were practically the kiss of death when it came to communication with Blaine. The silences stretched out forever when neither person knew what to say and you couldn't watch a person's face to gauge their reactions. Of course you couldn't with texts either but it didn't concern Blaine as much considering the only other person besides Kurt he texted was Cooper.

_Thank you! I aim to please. :) And loved? As in past tense? Blaine, you are still a kid and I'm saying that in the best possible way. _

**Hey I'm turning seventeen before you! **

_Details, details. And you know...I'd actually like to do that. _

_Make a gingerbread house with you. _

_Except I would create the design scheme of course. _

**That sounds perfect actually. :) **

**I just wish we could see each other soon. Monday seems so far away. **

_Why don't we? My Dad is taking my grandparents 'out on the town' anyway. _

**That sounds fantastic- **

Blaine hesitated before pulling together all his courage and finishing the message.

**you want to maybe come over to my house? **

After he sent the message he panicked, worried maybe Kurt would think he was being too pushy or maybe Kurt would arrive and balk at the sight of the mansion. He didn't want to intimidate Kurt or make him think this was what he was.

_I'd love to! You never talk much about your family, it'd be nice to meet them. _

Blaine smiled, relaxing a little. No way would he want Kurt to actually meet his parents, at least for now. His mother, well, it depended on the day, but right now she was in mass party planning mode and his father was thankfully away at his office. Blaine's father could be a little intense when he wanted to be.

Blaine quickly texted Kurt back and sent him his address before going back to freshen up a bit. He used a little bit of gel, without completely slathering it on, allowing a small section in the front to curl. He wished he had Kurt's hair. He had never touched it before but it looked so soft and lush, something he could just run his fingers through for ages. Blaine glanced at his reflection and saw he was tomato red just thinking about touching Kurt's hair. It felt oddly pathetic, at least in his opinion.

Heading back downstairs, after he was dressed in something more appropriate, he bound down and stared eagerly at the window like he used to when he was a kid. He used to sit in that exact spot, and would for hours when he knew Cooper was flying home for the holidays. While he waited for Kurt's arrival, Blaine played solitaire on his phone, every so often glancing up until he finally saw Kurt's car pull up at the gate. Blaine jumped up and ran over to the door, pressing a small white button to allow Kurt to come in.

Slipping on his boots again, Blaine ran out as Kurt parked next to Blaine's car under a small covering that kept snow and rain off. Kurt stepped out of his car, looking gorgeous as ever. Blaine had a hard time from keeping his jaw from dropping. Kurt looked like an angel.

He was dressed in all white omitting a few gray accents and a slim silver belt that slung comfortably across his hips. Kurt had a gentle, awed expression on his face, his smooth pink lips forming a small 'o' as he observed Blaine's house which almost looked like a enormous frosted wedding cake at the moment. When his eyes passed over to house and he spotted Blaine's though, he could see those eyes begin to shine. Maybe it was just the Greek mythology getting to him, but he couldn't help but think: Aphrodite.

"S-So this is where you l-live," Kurt smiled, teeth chattering, and rubbing at his arms.

Blaine's eyes grew concerned and he went over to Kurt, gesturing for Kurt to follow him into the house, resisting the urge to press his hand against the small of his back to guide him inside.

"Yeah," Blaine said sheepishly, wishing he could just reach out and give Kurt a hug, giving out all the warmth to him he could, even though the little bit of pink to Kurt's nose and cheeks made him look cherubic and absolutely adorable.

"It's n-nice to see you," Kurt hummed as Blaine shut the door behind them, peeling his jacket off of himself as warmth enveloped him. Blaine took Kurt's jacket and hung it up, Kurt's cheeks still a bright shade of pink.

"You too," Blaine responded, feeling stupider by the second that words were beginning to fail him.

Kurt's eyes darted all over the place, taking in the elaborate, gilded furniture, smooth creamy floors and marble staircase which a maid was buzzing past.

"You never told me you lived in a palace," Kurt joked.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should've warned you. I-I didn't want to seem pompous or arrogant though but I just really wanted to see you and-"

Kurt broke him off politely, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"You think I honestly care if your family is wealthy or not? I like you, Blaine. I mean we're friends, right?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding slightly unsure and worried.

"O-Of course we are," Blaine spluttered, his mind still churning around _I like you, Blaine_. But of course Kurt didn't mean it that way.

Instantly Kurt broke out in a beaming grin, making Blaine's heart feel light.

"We're friends. Don't worry so much. I won't judge you," Kurt assured him and Blaine nodded.

"Um, come on, I'll give you a tour," Blaine suggested, Kurt nodding, excitement clear in his eyes.

Blaine began to show Kurt the multitude of rooms of the Anderson manor, enjoying Kurt's delightful commentary about the interior design and placement of the furniture. But it wasn't until they arrived at the grand library however that Kurt was silenced. Books lined the walls, books old and new, thick and thin.

"It's my favorite room in the house," Blaine said quietly. Kurt gave the briefest of nods and allowed his fingers to pass over the carved oak paneling on the wall, his feet practically gliding over the oriental rug, making him look as if he were floating.

"It reminds me of the library in Beauty and the Beast," Kurt marveled.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "It's not nearly that large."

"Close enough," Kurt gave a flourish of his hand, his smile effervescent directed at Blaine before looking over all the titles of the books, a small astonished look still on his face. It thrilled Blaine that he could be the cause of that, that surprise and happiness.

_Someday Kurt Hummel I will get you that Beauty and the Beast library. _

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt broke Blaine's daze and his eyes snapped over to Kurt. "Can I...touch them?" he asked, shyly.

"Of course," Blaine assured him, walking over to Kurt's side.

Kurt blushed and awkwardly selected one from the shelf, opening the first pages and letting out a small gasp.

"First edition? First edition of _The Great Gatsby_? Blaine, this and _To Kill a Mockingbird_ are some of my all-time favorite classical American literature novels! This is amazing," Kurt breathed, delicately putting back the book, as if he was afraid it would break in his hands before turning to Blaine, eyes bright with wonderment. "I can't believe you have an actual library in your house."

Blaine gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Well really it's the Anderson's library. This house used to be my grandfather's before he passed it down to my Dad. The books have all been collected for about a hundred years. My books are in my bedroom, actually. If you want we could go there? Though I'd understand if you wanted to stay down here for a little while."

Kurt, still looking shocked, slowly nodded. "Um, yeah. I mean, maybe we can come back later though?"

"You can come back whenever you want. You're my best friend after all," Blaine admitted, Kurt's eyes widening. Blaine realized what he said and felt extremely flustered, his hands beginning to twitch when Kurt quickly rushed to soothe his worries.

"You're mine too," Kurt whispered. Blaine's heart feeling as if it were about to burst from his body. He felt like singing like one did in a musical - bursting out in song and dance and somehow everyone else knew the routine and would join in. If only it were that easy. Blaine could recall the few times he'd sat in on the Warbler's rehearsal to watch Wes and David. It was long and tedious with several vehement slams of a gavel.

Instead he choose to do a jig in his head as he strolled out of the library with Kurt, passing the conservatory when Kurt paused. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes locked on a gleaming black, baby grand piano.

"Do you play?" Blaine asked softly.

"No...well, yes. My mother did and she taught me some," Kurt bit his lower lip and looked like he wanted to get off the topic. Blaine was a little stunned Kurt even broached the topic of his mother, but Kurt looked like he didn't want to pursue it any further so Blaine held his tongue. "How about you?"

It took Blaine a moment to realize Kurt was asking about the piano and quickly nodded. "Yes. I used to take lessons when I was little but eventually I started to self-teach myself. Plus I was really shy, well more timid than I am now, and my teacher used to sometimes yell at me when I would mess up."

Kurt gave a sympathetic smile. "Well I'm on the same boat. At least we can be shy together?"

"Together." Blaine smiled.

Together was starting to become one of Blaine's favorite words.

They headed over to the marbler steps of the staircase, when Blaine froze. As much as his bedroom was his sanctuary, he wanted to show Kurt something more sacred.

"Come on," Blaine stilled a hand on Kurt's elbow. "I want to show you something."

Kurt's thin eyebrows came together in confusion and worry for a moment before following Blaine over to the coat closet where Blaine gave Kurt one of his heavier coats, making note how thin Kurt's own was. Kurt blushed and buttoned it up and thanked Blaine for a thick pair of gloves. Both slid on their winter boots and Blaine led Kurt out to the back yard. The sun was almost down, a thin winter mist settling down with the first silver pepper of the stars peeking out in the sky. The twinkling lights hung from the trees like diamonds and Kurt let out a sound of contentment.

Blaine extended his glove clad hand and Kurt took it after a moment hesitation, Blaine guiding Kurt into the small grove of trees where there was a small path. Their breath came out in small puffs of white and it felt like the world had been hushed entirely except for their breathing and light crunch of the snow.

Blaine could tell Kurt was wondering where they were going and started to look a little afraid, Blaine rushing to assure him.

"We're almost there," he whispered, Kurt's features softening.

"I trust you," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine knew that was a significant step for Kurt. He could just tell from the way he spoke with such rich emotion. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hand and lead him over to a small expanse of land, vaguely hidden by the towering trees.

Lit up with the purpling sky and the floating lights was Blaine's small childhood playground. When things got too much at home he'd always run out here. Sometimes climb the trees with Cooper too. Cooper never spent much time there and his own parents had rarely come out there. He wondered if they even remembered they had it built all those years ago. Blaine loved his old playground that was so vastly different from the new-age baby-approved safe playgrounds he saw at the malls and local playgrounds he drove past. The kind with seesaws that went only two inches off the ground and had soft padded floors.

Kurt let out a soft gasp at the sight. Blaine wondered if it transported Kurt back to his childhood in some way like it did for Blaine.

In the corner of the small area was a swing set, rickety and creaking in the small gusts of wind. Juxtaposing it was a small playground structure featuring bridges held up by rope and wooden planks, monkey bars and multiple poles that Blaine always liked to call 'fireman' poles because when he slid down them he felt like he was a fire fighter. There was a steep slide off to the side and a tube one on the structure that Blaine used to hide in when he would convince Cooper to play hide and seek. And in the middle of it all was a big metal circle painted circus colours - a Merry-Go-Round.

Kurt walked forward and touched the cool metal, sitting down on the Merry-Go-Round and letting out a small hum before laying back down on it, looking up at the sky. Blaine watched him fondly before joining Kurt, both watching the purple velvet veil cover the sky, the stars beginning to twinkle overhead.

"It's beautiful," Kurt murmured. "All of it. Thank you for showing me. It makes me feel really special."

"You are special," Blaine whispered, adoring the little bit of pink that tinted Kurt's ears.

"I...I know it must mean a lot for you to be showing me this," Kurt said softly, running his hand down the smooth poppy red metal, the paint of the merry-go-round beginning to peel from age.

"Well, this is my hide out," Blaine confessed. "At least it was for a long time. I was such a shy, nervous child. They ran all these tests on me and even m-my own Dad thought I had a learning disability," Blaine stuttered slightly, turning his gaze away from Kurt, sucking in a deep breath and closing his eyes tight. "After my brother moved away it was worse...I had no one to talk to. I barely talked at all. I had these puppets I talked through for one whole month even," Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly and chuckled at that last part. "But I mean, looking back on it you can't help but laugh a little bit."

Blaine froze and turned to Kurt, leaning on his side, his head resting on his hand, gazing down at Kurt whose eyes looked incredible in the starlight. Kurt was staring into his eyes deeply that Blaine felt as if he could almost see his soul. He didn't interrupt Blaine, didn't say he was sorry. He just listened. And Blaine realized that was exactly what he needed.

"If we're friends I want us to be honest with each other, Kurt. And honestly...there's no one I've felt as comfortable around than I have with you," Blaine whispered, letting one finger gently trace over the knuckles of Kurt's hand, his breath hitching in his chest slightly before flickering his gaze back to Kurt's eyes who was staring at Blaine intently. The silence lasted for a little while, though it didn't feel long to either of the boys, both feeling as if time was frozen when it was just the two of them.

"I want to be honest with you too, Blaine. And really, you wouldn't believe how much we have in common. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all that. And since you told me that, I-I think there's something I should tell you about myself," Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself, Blaine placing a comforting hand on top of Kurt's, giving an encouraging smile.

"I, um, well I never gave you an explanation of why I freaked out when you were in my bedroom that one time. When I saw you h-holding that picture I just," Kurt's fingers twitched in Blaine's grasp, struggling as if to find the rubber band that wasn't there. Blaine gently squeezed Kurt's hand, which relaxed under Blaine's touch. "I saw you with that picture of my mom. She...she died when I was eight. Car accident. I was in the back seat asleep." Kurt relayed the story stiffly, as if completely separate with what actually happened. Blaine's eyes widened and his grip on Kurt's tightened in a rather protective manner, gently rubbing small circles on the palm of Kurt's hand.

"It just triggered something in me like I was somehow protecting her. I-I know it's ridiculous but I just don't like to share her with anyone. S-She was my mom and the only one who ever could completely understand me. N-Not even my own Dad," Kurt choked out, the emotions finally starting to hit him that he always tried to hold back, letting out a soft sob.

Blaine felt his heart tug painfully, feeling on the verge of crying himself. He couldn't believe someone as sweet and kind as Kurt would have to go through something so tragic and horrible. He was just a kid. He couldn't even imagine it. Losing a parent wasn't something most thought would happen until they had kids themselves.

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine murmured, drawing Kurt close who leant into Blaine's touch, laying stiff against Blaine, his head pressed against Blaine's chest, positioned above Blaine's heart. Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Neither had experienced these sensations. When Blaine was little his mother would comfort him if he had a nightmare but this was much different from that. Kurt's arms wound their way around Blaine, comforting him too in a way. Kurt was always so selfless.

The touches felt too casual, like they had been done a million times before. Yet at the same time they were still foreign, the fingertips mapping out unknown planes. It sent tiny pinpricks of pleasure down Blaine's spine.

"I'm here, I'm here," Blaine whispered every so often if Kurt began to tense again and he'd relax in Blaine's arms.

The snow fell lightly on them, small flurries trapping themselves in Kurt's eyelashes so when they fluttered as he looked at Blaine he looked like he was a angel in the snow. Kurt smiled at him, the tears dried from his eyes, the cherry pink blossoms in his cheeks bright again with the cold.

"_I'll cover you_," Kurt sang softly, Blaine's breath hitching. He had never heard something so beautiful before. He could listen to Kurt's voice forever.

Kurt continued to hum softly for a few minutes before stopping, resting his head back onto Blaine's chest. Blaine wanted to beg him to sing more he found he couldn't speak and for once he didn't want the silence. He wanted it filled with Kurt. Always Kurt.

They laid out there for what might have been hours but too them it didn't matter. They defrosted by the fire in the living room before trekking up to Blaine's room and falling onto the bed. They turned on The Sound of Music, Blaine watching Kurt, enchanted and enraptured by his voice. He only sang softly under his breath but it was thrilling to watch.

Half way through the movie Kurt's eyes began to try to struggle to stay open before he fell asleep next to Blaine. Blaine couldn't focus on the movie for long, turning to Kurt, and brushing his thumb along his cheekbone.

"My little songbird," Blaine whispered before pulling his thumb back. "If only I had the words to say what I felt when I heard you sing." And that's when Blaine realized it. He was in love with his best friend.

* * *

_A/N: Now I know Les Miserables isn't out yet but let's all just imagine it came out a month earlier, okay? ;) This is very much a realization chapter for Blaine in terms of him having a 'Blackbird' moment for Kurt but believe me, these two are still going to be oblivious for a while. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and hurt/comfort! Reviews give me warm fuzzy feelings so please let me know if you liked this chapter! I had some hesitations in parts of it but overall I think it's good! Also can you tell I'm in a winter!Klaine mood? Hopefully the spacing looks better in this chapter, I still have not completely figured out livejournal! Until next time, lovelies. :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Apologies for the long wait! Until my school load gets lighter updates will be less frequent though I am hoping to get faster at them come February! *crosses fingers* But here you go! Longest chapter yet, whoop! Here's the song Kurt's referring too near the end of the chapter if you want to listen to it go to youtube and just at the end put in/watch?v=5ZI1HXDnxGQ or just put in 'Life in Color' but OneRepublic! Also there's a Hunger Games reference in this chapter that's blatantly obvious in this chapter as well! Anyway enough of my chatter! Onto the chapter!_

* * *

School resumed that next Monday with a sentiment of renewal in the air that ordinarily didn't come until springtime. The trees had shed their last leaves, leaving their branches bare, thin and brown. The trunks of the trees were black from condensation which contrasted with the white snowfall. Autumn was dead with the wake of winter.

Kurt's face was glowing as bright as the freshly fallen snow as he entered the school parking lot, which he normally equated as a war zone. But today he didn't mind that his usual spot was taken and that he had to park further away from the school. He didn't care that the snow slanted across the wind and covered him with a sheet of its ivory flakes, which made his teeth chatter, as he trudged his way to the school. And he barely even perceived the normal taunts and banal disparagements directed at him by the heathens that were, unfortunately, his peers.

Nothing could get Kurt Hummel down today.

It was peculiar that he hadn't been dreading returning to school like he normally did after break. But the idea he would get to see Blaine every day again lit a flame inside him that kept him going through every class until the one he and Blaine shared.

They had seen each other only twice during the break, once when Kurt came over to Blaine's house - or more, mansion - and the other time being yesterday when Blaine was finally relieved of his duties of being a host to his family members. Blaine had come up to Kurt's quaint house, both sitting in the dining room practically the whole time, collaborating their analyses for their Myth and Fantasy project.

As soon as they had finished the essay portion they constructed a web of interconnections on a poster board between the three stories they selected and _The Odyssey_. Once they had pasted everything down Blaine had set to work embellishing it with swirls of gold and blue paint to enhance it. This allowed Kurt to spend the rest of the time pretending he wasn't watching Blaine while he cleaned up.

The project wasn't due until that Friday but the completion of it lifted weights off both their chests. Now they could spend the rest of their afternoons with each other, without feeling as if they were only together because it was some obligation.

After school today Kurt was planning on bringing Blaine back to his house and making him sugar cookies - the really soft, buttery kind that practically melted in your mouth. He could already imagine the look of pure bliss on Blaine's face and it filled his nerves with anticipation, making him even more eager for the last resounding sound of the bell.

With a hop in his step, Kurt made his way out of his dark, drab math classroom before ducking his head as he entered the hallway. Nobody tended to pay him much attention since he managed to make himself as invisible as he could, keeping his head low and shoulders hunched as he made his way to his next class. Kurt had quickly learned this was the best way to avoid being thrown into lockers. Blend in and they wouldn't notice you.

Unfortunately, a burly football player had managed to spy him from the corner of his eye, his eyes glinting with malice. He started toward Kurt and shouldered him as he strode down the hallway.

Kurt winced at the impact, a sharp, visible pain shooting down his upper arm and having to clench his teeth to keep from crying out. The jock turned back and sneered at him, then for a moment looking as if he was about to lurch forward to give Kurt a full back slam into the lockers when an old, hoary history teacher doddered over and glanced suspiciously at the jock.

"Is there any problem here, boys?" the man inquired, stroking his grizzled beard.

"Nope," the other boy thundered, casting Kurt a glare before plodding away.

Kurt's eyes blurred with tears, the pain settling in a little more. It would surely leave a bruise to the collection of ones that adorned his back and arms. Before the man could question Kurt any further Kurt scurried away, trying desperately to blend into the background and retain what little dignity he had.

Kurt still didn't understand how his father, let alone his therapist, thought that sending him to public school would fare him well. But he didn't regret it, because otherwise he may never have met Blaine. And that made it worth all the panic attacks and the insults hurled at him. He could cope with it all if he had Blaine by his side - not that Blaine would ever know the extent of his bullying. He didn't want to be pitied, didn't want Blaine's sympathy.

Telling Blaine about his mother had changed something though. It made him trust Blaine, even more than he already did. His mother had been, and still in a way was, the most important person in his life. She had loved him unconditionally and unlike his father, understood him. No one would ever understand him the way she had.

But maybe one day he could tell him about the persecution he dealt with. If anyone could understand, it would be Blaine.

_Breathe_, Kurt reminded himself.

Kurt inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth for a few moments, snapping the rubber band, that he had hid underneath his slim tweed blazer, against his wrist until it was a blotchy pink. Looking at the color soothed Kurt enough to enter the classroom, after pulling his sleeve down to hide the band. He knew Blaine didn't like when he did that, but the effect always calmed him.

Blaine was already in his seat, his eyes searching for Kurt. Kurt was a little surprised, usually he arrived first but the locker incident appeared to have held him up longer than he had thought. With a small smile Kurt settled into the desk next to Blaine, Blaine's eyes softening when Kurt came into his field of vision. His eyebrows crinkled together slightly, forming a crease between his eyes, expressing his concern.

"It's fine," Kurt assured Blaine in a soft tone, grimacing slightly as he leant back in his chair, his arm throbbing slightly. Thankfully, Blaine didn't notice and simply grinned at Kurt before scooting his desk closer, Kurt in turn doing the same.

Mrs. McGregor announced to the class as everyone settled in their seats that today would be the last day to work in class on their projects. Kurt and Blaine exchanged smiles while the rest of the class scrambled to work on their half-completed assignments. Blaine and Kurt went up and turned in the project soon after class had begun, Mrs. McGregor looking astonished that someone would turn it in early but also amazed at their work and the obvious effort they had put into it.

She gave them a maternal smile as well as congratulating them on a job well done. Mrs. McGregor looked extremely pleased in the way only a teacher could be when they remembered why they went into education if not only for the summer breaks, decent healthcare and stable pension plans.

Kurt and Blaine sat back down in their seats afterward and began to talk in hushed tones to each other as well as sketching and writing secret notes to one another on a notebook of Blaine's. Kurt didn't know why but every time he wasn't looking at Blaine he felt as if Blaine's warm eyes trained on him. But whenever he'd look over at Blaine he was busy focusing on the notebook set between them.

Kurt blinked a couple times and looked away. He was just making things up in his head again. His mother had always said he had an overactive imagination. Kurt sighed nostalgically at the memories of throwing Alice in Wonderland-esque tea parties, fighting dragons, and pretending he was camping on Mt. Everest. Kurt minutely shook his head, snapping back to attention and trying to focus on shading in a mask Blaine had drawn. Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth as his pencil traveled over the paper in fine-grained strokes. In more ways then one he had always worn a mask.

But in a way didn't everyone?

The clearing of a throat broke his musings, Blaine's shoulder briefly nudging him. Kurt jumped slightly, his eyes wide. Blaine gestured toward the classroom where Mrs. McGregor stood, appearing to make an announcement to the class.

"I would just like to say all your projects look simply fantastic! I cannot wait to see all of them on Friday. But I would just like to tell everyone I have decided there will be a small verbal portion," she told the class. Everyone collectively began to groan and complain.

Kurt noticed Blaine stilled next to him, his hand gripping his pencil so tight his tendons stuck out.

"Now, now that's enough everyone! It is not being graded, so calm down. It's for the benefit of the rest of the class. Each of you will be taking a couple of notes down and hand them into me for participation points."

Everyone seemed somewhat mollified and began to pack up. Probably eager since it was Sloppy Joe day in the cafeteria.

Kurt's chest began to tighten a little, and twisting settling in his lower stomach. He loathed public speaking but he at this point had grown somewhat used to it. He always spoke as quickly as possible, making sure to keep his eyes down and tried to pretend like no one was there. At least since it wasn't being graded he wouldn't have to worry too much about it.

But when Kurt turned back to Blaine he saw Blaine's whole body had gone rigid, his fingers stark white from squeezing his pencil so hard. He knew Blaine was diffident and timid like him in many ways but he hadn't realized Blaine was so afraid of public speaking.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, gently resting a hand on Blaine's forearm. Blaine let out a deep, shaky breath, only relaxing slightly when he met Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blaine muttered and let go of his pencil, massaging his knuckles slightly and shaking his head, keeping his eyes downcast and not meeting Kurt's concerned eyes again. The bell rang overhead and Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder, waiting patiently for Kurt but not saying anything.

"We're not being graded on it, don't worry," Kurt assured him, Blaine shrugging and giving a small smile, though Kurt could tell it took some effort.

"It's nothing," he responded shortly.

The rest of the walk to the library they were silent. Kurt was used to quiet between him and Blaine. They didn't have to constantly chatter to enjoy each one another's company. But instead of a comfortable silence it felt as if every second that stretched into the next was infinite.

When they made it to their usual table, Blaine didn't take out his lunch. Instead, he pulled out what appeared to be Physics homework.

"Big breakfast," he told Kurt, seeing the questioning look in his eyes. He pulled out his brown paper bag and offered Kurt his sandwich, which Kurt declined. He hoped Blaine would regain his appetite soon. He was worried about his friend.

"Well I hope you'll be hungry again by the time we get to my house," Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood, the corners of his lips quirking up.

Blaine had been tapping his pencils against the table quietly like they were drumsticks, and froze after Kurt spoke, setting the pencils down. He neatly and orderly pressed them against one of his binders, looking suddenly apprehensive.

"About that...um, I can't go over today, I'm sorry," Blaine apologized.

"Not even for my sugar cookies?" Kurt asked, his spirits dropping slightly along with the smile on his face. "I was going to make them in the shape of snowflakes."

"Um, no. I'm sure they're fantastic and I'd love to have some later but I have a doctor's appointment," Blaine explained, his eyes darting away from Kurt's gaze.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt's eyes widened, instantly worried for Blaine's well-being.

"What?" Blaine looked shocked Kurt would even inquire such a thing. Or that he'd even be concerned about him in general. "No, no," Blaine rushed to reassure Kurt. "Just a checkup. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

Kurt relaxed slightly and a smile passed over his face again. Maybe he had been overreacting. Everything was perfectly fine between them, Kurt was sure of it.

"Okay."

* * *

Everything was not fine.

The rest of the week Blaine made up obviously fraudulent excuses to not spend time with Kurt after school. And even when they were together at lunch he barely talked to Kurt, his face drawn into a neutral mask. Why was Blaine acting this way? Kurt wondered if it had anything to do with the public speaking they were intended to do on Friday but surely Blaine would've told him if it was that. And even though he had seemed so tense following Mrs. McGregor's announcement, it could be anything upsetting Blaine. Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusions quite yet.

He didn't understand though how Blaine could be acting so differently from the Blaine he knew. The one who held his hand and would wrap an arm around him, tucking Kurt into his side next to him when they watched Say Yes to the Dress together. The one that made Kurt feel like touch wasn't a scary thing. Blaine, whose voice was honey smooth and could make all Kurt's worries disappear and let him feel normal for once. Or as close to normal as he would ever get.

The days dragged by until it was finally Friday. The bruise on his arm was now a deep royal purple. Kurt was immensely thankful it was winter so his Dad was never suspicious when he wore long sleeves.

His back still stung a little from a locker toss from the prior day. Kurt rolled his shoulders back as he sat in his chair in Myth and Fantasy, his aching back cracking and leaving some relief in its wake. His right wrist ached as well from his nervous snapping of the rubber band that had taken up residence on his wrist. It even left a mark yesterday after one had been stretched far and hit the skin harder than intended. It was a bright red and stung when he touched it. He knew he should lay off snapping the rubber band for a few days so the skin could heal. He just wasn't sure if he could do it though. It was like biting your nails or twirling your hair, it was a nervous habit that he just couldn't break.

Kurt knew his father was worried about him. Just yesterday his father had voiced his concerns about Blaine not having been over this week. Kurt lied telling him Blaine was busy, focusing on SAT prep, though he knew Blaine wasn't taking it until May. His father had looked appeased enough at least. He knew it would've been easier to say Blaine wasn't going to come over anymore now that the project was finished, but if he had said it aloud he thought he might actually believe it.

The clock ticked nearer to the time class would begin and Kurt momentarily wondered if Blaine was sick and would not be here today. The thought of being without Blaine for lunch made Kurt's stomach drop. It was hard to imagine going through a school day without being greeted by Blaine's warm hazel eyes.

Kurt hadn't realized until that moment how reliant he was on Blaine. He couldn't remember how he had survived at McKinley without him.

Then Kurt realized no one would be able to stand up there with him when he was presenting their project. All week he thought Blaine would be next to him so he would be okay. He could be brave. Would be brave for Blaine.

_You can do it Kurt, don't be such a coward, _he reprimanded himself. _You've done this plenty of times before and you can do it again._

Kurt gulped thickly, sweat breaking out on the palm of his hands. He would be fine. He would.

The bell clamored and just then the classroom door flew open. It was Blaine. Kurt felt relief and unbridled joy for a moment followed by immense concern. Blaine's face was wan and he walked to his seat stiffly, as if his feet were leaden. The rest of the class was rushing to finish last second problems with their projects and Mrs. McGregor was busy typing something onto her computer, no one except Kurt noticing Blaine's perturbed demeanor.

"Blaine?" Kurt's mouth fell agape as the normally bright and sunny boy took his seat next to him. "You didn't come to school sick did you?"

Blaine's eyes shot over to Kurt as he was addressed, his fingers playing with the strap on his bag as he set it on his lap. He looked conflicted, his knees bouncing up and down, and his fingers twitching slightly. And underneath his shining hazel eyes were dark purple circles.

Worry surged through Kurt's chest and he grasped Blaine's hand tightly when the other boy didn't respond, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Please," he whispered, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "I just want to help you, Blaine. You're my best friend and I...I don't know what to do."

"Kurt," he murmured, running one of his slightly rough but warm fingertips along Kurt's lithe wrist, his eyes filled with remorse. "I've just been a little under the weather lately. I came here today because I didn't want to leave you alone to present our project. We can talk more at lunch, okay?"

Kurt wasn't entirely satisfied with the response but he didn't want to question Blaine when he looked so vulnerable. He would admit he had been a little mad that Blaine kept blowing him off after school but he cared about Blaine too much to stay upset at him for long. There was reasoning behind it, he knew it. He just hoped in the future Blaine might entrust Kurt with those reasons.

"You promise?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before nodding, and squeezed Kurt's fingers before parting their hands. "I promise."

With Kurt's greatest anxieties soothed for the moment, they both joined their attention to the front of the room. Mrs. McGregor stood at her desk, beginning to randomly call up students to present their assignments by calling out names on popsicle sticks. How Kurt detested those sticks. It was like an evil lottery system bent on torturing everyone into worrying when their name would be called or hoping that just maybe they'd be one of the lucky few that wouldn't have to present until Monday.

However, the odds were not in their favor today, Blaine and Kurt's names being called just after the first two groups had gone up. Kurt got up on shaky legs and fetched their poster board at the bottom of the stack of projects before heading up to the front of the class.

Kurt looked at Blaine to try to give him some reassurance but saw that Blaine's wide eyes were currently settled on the rest of the class, his eyes sweeping over the crowd.

"We've got this," Kurt whispered to him as Mrs. McGregor gesticulated with her arm to begin.

Kurt cleared his throat and begun. They had worked out a schedule over email of what they would say and in what order they would speak. Kurt was going to summarize _Pandora's Box _then Blaine was going to discuss _Adonis and Aphrodite_ and both would chime in about various points in _Persephone and Hades_. Then it would end with them describing how all the stories were interwoven.

Kurt spoke from memory, barely focusing on the words as they came out of his mouth. He imagined he had the paper he spent memorizing the past couple nights in front of him and instead of concentrating on a spot on the floor he kept his gaze on an intriguing painting in the back of the room.

"- Pandora did not act out of malevolence opening the box, but was simply expressing her curiosity. And even through all the evils, diseases and calamity that resulted from her opening it, at the very bottom of the box laid hope," Kurt finished, and turned to Blaine, waiting for his part. He felt he could take a breath of fresh air knowing his most lengthy part was done.

Blaine opened his mouth to begin, Kurt giving him an encouraging smile and wishing he could just reach out right now and hold his hand right now and squeeze it. He waited for Blaine to start. And waited. And waited.

_Oh god. He's going to choke. _

Blaine's face was ashen and his hands began to tremble slightly.

Kurt knew what he had to do. He knew Blaine's part as well as his own. He would say it, he would do the whole thing if he had to. But before he could start, Blaine had began to speak.

"Adonis and Aphrodite is the s-story," Blaine began softly, coughing slightly and shutting his eyes briefly.

_You know this, Blaine, you know this. You can do it._

"The story of," Blaine continued, his voice strained and hollow, "lust and rejection. A-Adonis was the personification of...of..." Blaine trailed off, looking lost. Kurt scanned the crowd that he had been avoiding setting his eyes on so he could see what Blaine was looking at.

Judgmental eyes, glazed over eyes, giggling and snickering girls, and one boy near the back even pointing.

_Don't look at them! _Kurt wanted to shout. _They don't matter, Blaine. Just look at me. _

Kurt turned back to Blaine and saw that in a matter of seconds he'd gone from pale to positively green.

"The dude's going to puke!" the guy who was pointing shouted.

A chorus of "ew" and "gross" rang from the girls who clapped their hands over their eyes in sheer digust.

"Enough!" Mrs. McGregor snapped at them. But it was too late.

Blaine began to make lurching sounds and bolted from the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out and before he knew what he was doing he was rushing after Blaine. The only thing that registered in his head was the sharp smack of his feet against the tile as he ran after Blaine.

* * *

_Pain. Embarrassment. Humiliation._

A sharp cry surged from Blaine's chest as his feet pounded down the halls, tears blurring his vision. He didn't even know where he was going until suddenly he found himself in the same bathroom he had been in the first time he got slushied. He collapsed by the sink, bile rising in his throat. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to lift himself up to get over to the toilet if he was sick.

His pressed his head against the cool porcelain sink, his mind feeling numb for a moment before the memories began to rush forward. The pointing, laughing, the judging look in their eyes.

He couldn't speak, he was choking, he couldn't breath.

He felt like he was about to swallow his tongue. And his body had broken into a cold sweat the way it did before he had a panic attack.

He knew he had to get out of there, he knew it.

* * *

_"What a loser!" _

_"I bet he's going to hurl!" _

_"Ew, Barfer Blaine!" a girl with a blonde pigtails screeched._

_"Barfer Blaine! Barfer Blaine!" the class began to shout, it soon turning into a chant._

_"S-Stop it, s-s-stop it!" Blaine wailed, tears pouring down his face and onto the fake beard he was wearing for his fourth grade class' President's day. The teacher tried to settle things down but Blaine already fled from the classroom, the hurt and shame swelling in his chest and settling over him like a heavy weight. _

_He hid in the bushes the rest of the day, throwing up his breakfast and lunch and trembling in the brisk fall wind until his austere nanny came to pick him up. She told his parents about the incident at dinner and Blaine's father told him words that still rang in his ears today._

_"You're such a disappointment."_

* * *

The memory washed over Blaine and made another sob rise in the back of his throat. His chest began to heave and his shoulders shook as he curled in on himself just like his nine-year-old self did. But he wasn't Barfer Blaine anymore. He wasn't like that. He would calm down. He had to.

The bathroom door burst open and Blaine's eyes shot open. He began wiping furiously at his eyes and attempted to get up. He didn't want to have to deal with whatever guy had wandered into the boy's bathroom, and knowing his luck it was probably a jock.

Much to his bewilderment and relief the individual who had entered the bathroom was the one person in the world he knew would not see him as a disappointment.

"Kurt," Blaine croaked out, his voice scratchy and thin. Embarrassment flamed in his cheeks. He sounded and probably looked terrible. He avoided Kurt's eyes, fearing what would be would find in them. Kurt had every right to be angry at him. He avoided him this week, as much as he hated doing so. Otherwise Kurt would've found out why he was so upset. He didn't want Kurt to think he was weak, not when he had to be strong for him.

Blaine had tried practicing talking in front of the mirror, imaging a crowd in front of him every day. But nothing would've prepared him for what happened today. And then he did the unforgivable. He left Kurt. It may not seem to others like a significant ordeal but Blaine had made a promise to himself. One to protect Kurt and stand by him, no matter what. And he had broken that silent promise, and even though Kurt knew nothing about it, Blaine felt Kurt had every right to be furious with him. He had been an awful friend.

But Kurt did none of the things Blaine feared. Instead, Kurt had begun to cry too, sitting down on the floor beside Blaine and tenderly cupping his cheek with a shaking hand, wiping away Blaine's tears.

"Oh, Blaine," he sniffled, brushing away his own tears and heaving a soft sigh, his blue eyes the most gentle Blaine had ever seen them. "Are you all right? Oh god, that's a stupid question of me to ask, of course you aren't. I was just so worried," Kurt's voice cracked on the last word, making Blaine's heart ache.

"Don't worry about what happened in there, those people aren't worth even half of you. T-They'll work for us one day, Blaine. A-And don't be afraid to cry, okay? I will never judge you. I see strength in crying. I won't leave your side, okay?" Kurt whispered, his words soft and heartfelt.

Blaine felt the pain in his chest lessen, his breathing beginning to even out. Kurt was there, looking in his eyes and saying the most sincere and profound words he had every heard. Was it possible anyone could be so kind? How was Kurt not just a dream, a figment of his imagination? He was too perfect, too sweet, too beautiful.

Kurt's slender fingers brushed over his skin once more, causing Blaine to shudder and his head to fall back, a groan falling from his lips. But it wasn't of pain.

Kurt had said it was okay for him to cry. No one in his life had ever told him that. He was always told to stop crying, to man up. But Kurt believed if you cried it proved you were strong. It showed you had fear and in realizing that you were brave, because you were admitting it.

For the first time Blaine felt as if he had courage.

And he felt no more tears come.

Kurt silently watched him closely and began to pull his hand back. Blaine instantly began shaking his head and letting out a weak sound of protest until Kurt's hand returned to his cheek.

When the silence felt as if it could only go on forever Kurt spoke.

"Before I met you...I saw you. One day in the library. Do you, um, remember?" Kurt asked, looking hesitant. Blaine smiled and nodded. How could he ever forget the first time he saw Kurt?

Kurt looked pleased and flushed, continuing. "Well, after you left I later wandered into the boys bathroom...this boys bathroom. I noticed that it was you in the stall and that you were slushied. So, I left out a cardigan, some towels, stain remover and hairspray. I just wanted to let you know that was me. I don't know why I didn't tell you before...I guess I was just was afraid you'd be upset if I told you," Kurt confessed sheepishly.

Apparently Kurt would never stop surprising Blaine today. Blaine gaped, remembering how those simple items had meant so much of him at the time and wondered how he had never placed it earlier. Kurt even used that same brand of hairspray that was left on the sink but Blaine had never thought anything about it.

"You could never upset me, Kurt," Blaine promised Kurt, his voice starting to get a little stronger, his panic beginning to fade. "That meant so much to me. Thank you. Not just for then, but now. For being here with me, for being my friend, for just...everything, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes clouded over with tears again, but these ones weren't sad tears.

"I should be the one thanking you. You've done so much for me. But, yes, yes your welcome, Blaine," he said softly, his voice thick with emotion and a smile passing over his face.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Blaine managed a smile, one of the first real ones he's had in days. "It's an honor and pleasure to be your friend."

"Best friend," Kurt corrected bashfully.

"Best friend," Blaine smiled and nodded before sighing deeply and rubbing at his swollen eyes, Kurt reluctantly pulling away his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I've just...had bad experiences with speaking in public in the past," Blaine confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked gently.

"No...yes. Well, not here. Not at school," Blaine shuddered.

"We can later, I promise," Kurt swore.

"After school? I promise this time, Kurt. Really. I'm so, so sorry I've been blowing you off this week. I was just so worried that I would tell you why I was so afraid and that you would think I was weak. But I understand now that you would never think that about me," Blaine whispered. "I'm sorry I was such a bad friend."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt assured Blaine, softly hushing him and threading their fingers together. "I understand now. And you're not a bad friend. Now, Blaine, I want you to come talk to me if something is bothering you from now on, all right? I just want to help you."

"I will," Blaine vowed, smiling as Kurt's fingers tangled in his.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Um, are you feeling any better?"

"Much. Now that you're here," Blaine said bashfully. Kurt's cheeks went scarlet from Blaine's admission.

It was then that Blaine realized something.

"Kurt?" he asked hesitantly. Kurt hummed softly, cocking his head to the side in a charming manner.

"Why did you have on you that stain remover and extra cardigan in the first place?" Blaine inquired carefully.

Kurt's eyes widened briefly and his hand tensed in Blaine's.

"Please don't be afraid to tell me," Blaine whispered. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I know," Kurt sighed and nodded. "It's no big deal, really. I've dealt with it since I came to McKinley freshmen year. Slushies are the way of tormenting the losers and nerds of the school. It would appear I fall into both categories as well as 'effeminate gay' which makes me a prime target for their harassment."

"You're not a loser or a nerd, Kurt," Blaine stressed, hoping Kurt didn't think that way about himself. "That's terrible! Why don't the teachers do anything? And besides that one slushie I haven't received anymore. And I'm gay..." Blaine said, clearly confused.

"No one else knows that. And I'm all for being out-and-proud, Blaine, but you shouldn't let it be known, honestly. It's better they don't know. You can get away with it. Flaming guys like me on the other hand..." Kurt trailed off and shrugged, looking defeated. "The teachers don't help either. They know it happens but they don't care. Most are probably homophobes anyway. Would probably wish the other guys would punch the gay out me."

"No. It shouldn't be that way!" Blaine exclaimed, furious that teachers would just stand by and let Kurt be bullied. Kurt, _his_ Kurt, bullied? How could anyone hurt Kurt? His songbird? His precious, loving, innocent Kurt with his soft blue Arwen eyes.

"You need to tell someone, Kurt. What else do they do? It's not just the slushies is it?" Blaine said, his vision flashing red.

Kurt looked startled and frightened for a moment, eying the ground. "It's not like they'll listen. And I really don't want to talk about it, Blaine," he insisted weakly. Blaine automatically knew it meant there was more to the bullying and his hands tightened, only relaxing when Kurt let out a small sound of pain.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, releasing Kurt's fingers.

"No, it's fine, you just surprised me. That's all," Kurt took Blaine's hand again, his mouth curved into a smile again. "We can talk about it later too. But...I'd kind of like to get off this grimy bathroom floor." Kurt crinkled his nose in distaste and Blaine nodded in agreement, a hint of a smile passing over his face.

Though he was furious at whoever was harming Kurt, he knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it for the moment and would inquire about it later to make sure Kurt was never hurt again. The best thing he could do at the moment was bring that smile to Kurt's face again. That smile always made him forget his own pain and worries.

He thought back to that moment in the classroom and froze as Kurt began to lead them out of the bathroom, panic stricken once more.

"Kurt, I don't think I can go back. Not now," he told him, his voice tense and anxious. He didn't want to face all those people who just humiliated him. And in front of Kurt too.

Kurt turned back to Blaine and rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders, smiling warmly, making Blaine's knees go weak.

"I wasn't going to suggest we do that. I thought maybe we could," Kurt paused a moment and blurted out, "ditch the rest of school."

"What?" Blaine asked, stupefied. He had never really just left school before. If his parents found out he would be in trouble, especially considering the fight he had put up with him in order to go to public school.

"That didn't come out right," Kurt gnawed slightly at his bottom lip. "I've never done it before, and I thought since you were upset I could cheer you up? It's not like I'll be able to concentrate on my classes anyway knowing you're unhappy. We don't have though...it's a dumb idea, I suppose."

"No," Blaine shook his head and smiled brightly. "I think it's brilliant, Kurt." Blaine's heart felt light and chest warm with the love he felt for Kurt. Kurt wanted to make him happy. Little did he know that just being there with Blaine gave him the greatest feeling he'd ever experienced.

"You do?" Kurt let out a small squeal of surprise. "Like I said I've never ditched school before. Um, are you sure?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "I don't think I could go to the rest of my classes either. So we're better off leaving. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Kurt beamed and taking Blaine's hand again and pulling him out into the hallway. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a second, Kurt's laughter and Blaine's heart pounding in his chest for the affection he had for Kurt. Kurt took Blaine in the library and told him he'd be back in a little while with their bags before leaving. Blaine sighed happily and leant against a nearby bookshelf.

Who knew such a terrible day could turn into remarkable and glorious one?

* * *

Where did one go exactly when they played hooky in Lima, Ohio? That was the question Kurt and Blaine pondered as they circled around the dull Lima in Blaine's car. Lima wasn't exactly a culture or entertainment Mecca but it wasn't the stereotypical small town where everyone knew one another and there was only one supermarket. It was just your average, mundane town. But options were extremely limited when it came to where they could go.

They could go to Kurt's house but sometimes his father came home early if it was a slow day at the garage. Blaine's mom was at his house along with all his housekeepers and though his mother may not realize it, the household staff would alert her Blaine was home far earlier than usual. There was the library but they knew Kurt there and might tell his Dad he was there. They began narrowing down all their options until they were left with the Lima Bean and the park.

They headed for the park first, figuring they would freeze a little bit and grab some hot chocolate by a stand nearby before heading to the Lima Bean later to defrost and grab some banana nut muffins.

The pavement was slick and wet with slush but the air wasn't biting cold any longer. Kurt and Blaine held their bags tight to their sides as they walked alongside each other.

Kurt hummed as they made their way down the sidewalk, the pond nearby frozen over. He wondered as he always did every winter where the ducks went once the pond turned to ice. As he contemplated this he began to play with the flaps of his mittens, batting them back and forth while Blaine watched on with an amused smile. Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine as the other boy stifled a laugh. A flush rose in Kurt's cheeks and he stopped playing with the flaps.

"Don't stop on my behalf," Blaine chuckled softly. "It was rather cute."

Kurt scoffed, though the smile on his face showed he wasn't offended. "Well it's cold, and distracting myself helps me to not focus on it."

"Um, I could give you one of my coats if you want?" Blaine offered, already beginning to slip off his top-most coat.

"No! Then you'll be cold," Kurt protested, rubbing at his own arms and shaking his head profusely. "Thank you though. Oh! Look, this should warm us up." Kurt gestured to a man with a small stand set up for coffee, tea and hot chocolate. Kurt and Blaine raced over and ordered two hot chocolates, Blaine's with extra marshmallows. Kurt insisted for paying and told Blaine he could next time and this would be his treat.

"Thank you," Blaine told Kurt between small sips of the warm chocolate.

"No thanks required," Kurt smiled politely, blowing on his own steaming cup for a moment before lifting it to his lips and taking a drink, feeling the warmth of the sweet chocolate spread to his fingertips.

"I have to make you my own hot chocolate sometime. It's the best in the world," Kurt proclaimed.

Blaine arched one of his eyebrows and gave a soft laugh. "I would love to take you up on that offer. And those snowflake sugar cookies too."

"Actually why don't we skip the muffins for today and we can head back to the school parking lot and we can drive to my house? Then we can do just that," Kurt suggested, a hopeful smile on his face.

"That sounds fantastic," Blaine beamed then he stopped walking for a moment, something catching his eye and he grasped Kurt's hand, grinning. "Follow me."

"What are we doing?" Kurt laughed, feeling carefree and uninhibited happiness overcoming him.

"It's a balloon man!" Blaine gestured to a man who was behind a vendor, currently making what looked like a purple sausage contraption for a little girl who was jumping up and down beside her mother.

"Mommy, it's a pony!" the girl squeaked. She couldn't have been more than four or five and had soft chestnut brown hair that was tied up with a ribbon. Kurt watched fondly as her mother picked her up and bounced the girl on her hip, just like Kurt's mom did with him.

"Here you go little lass," the man smiled.

"What do we say, Elizabeth?" her mother encouraged.

"Thank you!" she trilled and reached out and grabbed the balloon animal with her chubby hands, cradling it to her chest.

Kurt froze a minute at hearing the name.

"Are you okay?" Blaine inquired softly against Kurt's ear, concern laced in his voice. Kurt shivered slightly, but not from the cold.

"Elizabeth was my mother's name," he explained quietly. Blaine gave a knowing look and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt assured Blaine.

The little girl and her mother went off a moment later and the balloon man, a cheerful, short and balding middle age man turned to them, looking delighted.

"What would you like today?" he asked in a kind tone.

"Umm...two balloon hats please," Blaine said, starting to stiffen up as he spoke to the man and took out his wallet before Kurt could even reach for his. Before Kurt could object Blaine simply murmured against his ear, "You said I could pay next time."

The corners of Kurt's lips lifted and he stifled a giggle.

"What animal would you like?"

"A, uh, cat here for my friend," he told the man, his fingers tightening around his hot chocolate cup. He didn't let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt had almost forgot it was even there. The feeling of Blaine's hand settled in his felt so natural. It felt like it belonged there. Their fingers slotted perfectly together, palms pressed together, squeezing each others hands like a life line. Unconsciously, Kurt leant a little more against Blaine so their shoulders were almost touching.

Whether the man noticed their clasped hands or not, he didn't comment on it and for Kurt was grateful. They'd both had enough lachrymose moments today as it was.

Blaine pointed to some sky blue balloons for the colors of the balloon hat, the man blowing them up quickly. Soon he began twisting and spinning them together so fast Kurt could barely see how he was managing to wrap all the balloons together to make it look actually resemble a cat in balloon form. Once he was done he set it on Kurt's head so they wouldn't have to part hands or have Kurt set down his hot chocolate.

Kurt whispered a thank you to the man and turned to Blaine who was gazing at him with an expression he wasn't familiar with. He looked jovial and euphoric but set in his eyes contained something more...earnest.

The feeling that filled Kurt's chest as he looked into Blaine's eyes was overwhelming and fervent. He felt that flame inside him again, all-powering and leaving him in rapture.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Kurt asked softly, Blaine's eyes breaking from their trance and shaking his head, a bright smile radiating on his face.

"You look wonderful," he told Kurt, heat rising in Kurt's cheeks at Blaine's words.

Kurt turned to the man once more and in a low, slightly tense voice asked him for a green bear for Blaine's own hat. Kurt still wasn't that good at speaking to people he didn't know. The man didn't seem to mind though and whipped up a green bear for Blaine in no time, setting it on his head like he did for Kurt.

"T-Thanks," Kurt chirped. Blaine gave the man a smile but didn't speak and they both left the stand, feeling ridiculous and silly but deliriously happy.

"A cat?" Kurt inquired as they got further from the man, pulling away his hand reluctantly so Blaine wouldn't have to feel his sweaty palm.

"A bear?" Blaine said in an amused tone. Kurt giggled and ducked his head bashfully.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he offered.

"Fine," Blaine clucked his tongue and flushed with embarrassment for a moment before continuing. "You just remind me of cat a little. Well...a kitten. Adorable and bubbly. But you like to be quiet and rest with a book on your lap too. You're just a little Kurtie Cat, I suppose," Blaine blushed.

Kurt's mouth fell open in surprise. "Y-You did not just call me that!" he squealed and hid his face slightly in his jacket. "Well, fine. If you get to call me Kurtie Cat than you're Blainey Bear. Because you're all warm and..." Kurt broke off, blushing maddenly.

Both boys were incredibly flustered continued to walk around the park. Kurt felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach, feeling light and dizzy with happiness.

Kurt took small sips of his hot chocolate and both settled into their familiar tranquility though Kurt could tell Blaine for once wanted to disrupt the pleasant peace. He looked as if he had something on his mind but Kurt wasn't about to push anything.

They circled around the pond, watching a couple of children running around in the playground, including the little girl Elizabeth in her bright, puffy pink coat with her mother and balloon animal.

A pathway led off to a few shops that Kurt and Blaine decided to go up to, peeking into a small hamburger restaurant, a toy shoppe, and various other stores filled with knickknacks and novelty items. They passed by a bakery which made Kurt's olfactory senses tingle and mouth begin to water. They decided to head back to Blaine's car and go back to the school parking lot to get Kurt's car and go to Kurt's house to bake cookies.

Once they got back in the car, Blaine turned up the heat and draped a blanket that he retrieved from the backseat over Kurt's lap. Kurt hadn't realized how frozen he'd been. He felt like he was practically melting.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, their fingers smoothing out the wrinkles in the blanket.

"My pleasure," Blaine murmured.

They locked eyes for a moment and time stood still, Kurt's breath catching as he inhaled and feeling the heat of Blaine radiating on him. Kurt wished he could capture that moment and bask in it forever when all too soon it was broken as Blaine pulled back, Kurt exhaling shakily.

They both buckled themselves in and Blaine started up the car. The radio automatically came on playing a familiar upbeat tune.

"I love this song," Kurt told Blaine. After a moment he began to softly sing along, his voice mellifluous and flowing. Kurt had always had a secret love of singing but never dared sing in front of anyone before. Beside those quiet moments he was curled up to Blaine when they were watching a musical together, he had never sung for anyone except for his mother. Singing to Kurt meant emotionally opening himself up. And with Blaine he felt he could let down his walls. He wanted to show Blaine him. All of him.

Kurt tapped his foot to the beat and gradually allowed his voice to crescendo as he got closer to the chorus, but didn't dare sing any louder than his normal volume. But despite that it was a giant step forward, as Dr. Lewis would say. The experience was incredibly freeing and made him feel closer to Blaine than he had before. And with the heart and soul the song called for, Kurt began to really _sing_.

"_Whoa oh oh oh. Well this is life in color! Today feels like no other! And the darkest grays, the sun bursts, clouds break. Whoa, oh oh oh, well this is life in motion! And just when I could run this race no more...the sun bursts, clouds break. This is life in color!_" Kurt sang high and clear and passionate, closing his eyes and picturing a beautiful scene.

* * *

_He saw himself in a meadow with Blaine. They were running barefoot and the letting the grass tickle their feet. The snow had melted away, the land lush and green with flowers springing up out of the ground. _

**_You've seen my worst. Yet you see some hope in me. _**

_Kurt spun around in a circle, giddy and lightheaded, in love with the day and the sun and entranced by those hazel eyes. He felt himself start to sway and fall, Blaine catching him before he hit the ground. Their eyes met and the clouds parted, casting a ray of light across the meadow. _

**_The black and white set us free, like a queen to the rook your decision is a sure thing, honey yeah a sure thing. _**

_Blaine looked down at him, gently lowering Kurt to the ground and curling up beside him, smelling curiously of peppermint and morning dew. He gazed into Kurt's eyes, his fingers roving up Kurt's arm and shoulder before caressing the dip of Kurt's collarbone. His fingers suddenly changed direction, skimming up Kurt's neck before finally resting on his cheek. Kurt shivered, goosebumps rising from the sensitive areas Blaine touched. Kurt blinked, his long, black eyelashes fanning out and giving Blaine a farouche look._

**_No wonder I feel like I'm missing a heavy load. _**

_"Oh, beautiful," Blaine whispered, his voice huskier and deeper, his eyes drinking Kurt in in the most intoxicating way. Kurt felt himself melting and falling apart, losing control of his inhibitions. He was unraveling by Blaine's mere touches. Blaine pulled his hand away and Kurt whimpered from the loss, needing that touch that provided stability, that gave him that sense of being lost and found all over again._

**_No matter what the daylight brings to us. We all know._**

_Blaine took pity on him and cupped his cheek once more, Kurt's eyelids fluttering closed and staying shut, his lips tracing over the palm of Blaine's hand which was a moment later replaced by something else more soft and tangible. Blaine's lips. They were warm and sweet, tasting like honeysuckle and mint. The effect was dizzying. Kurt kissed back slow and chaste. He never wanted it to end. _

* * *

But all dreams have to come to an end.

* * *

___A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if the end is a little confusing? Obviously though you can tell it's a fantasy! Yay they kissed! Well, er, kind of. Not really. xD Anyway reviews are much appreciated and thank you for reading! Until next time, lovelies! :)_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know I always have apologized for late updates but this one I am incredibly sorry for. Updates will be irregular and infrequent for the next month or so until I get out of school for the summer. A combination of schoolwork and writers block wrecked my writing mojo and I just recently got back into my stories and am incredibly sorry. I promise I won't have any huge four month delays once summer comes. I hope all of you are doing well and I hope this fluffy (though rather fillery chapter) makes up for it! I listened to Home by Phillip Phillips an excessive amount while writing this chapter which provided a huge inspiration and helped me work through some more difficult sections. And I would also like to thank rainyblaine for beta-ing this chapter! (As a side note for Arrested Hearts I have written about half the next chapter and hope to have it up soon but I wouldn't count on it too soon as I'm currently busy with three projects.) Anyway enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoy, lovelies! 3  
_

* * *

The euphoria one experiences when you first fall in love is unfathomable. It's potent and sinking, an ever-flowing river that spares no one. Love becomes everything: your bread, your water, the very air you breathe, until you don't belong to yourself anymore. Everything of yours and everything that will ever be yours, belongs to that one other person and there is no turning back.

A million songs, poems and stories about love and it turns out all of them are true.

Blaine had never thought it would ever be possible in his life to even meet someone as genuine and kind-hearted as Kurt. He was his own Elysium - his own heaven on Earth, there was no doubt in Blaine's mind.

Maybe it seemed foolish to have such a concept of love when he was still so young, only being sixteen, but Blaine knew without a doubt in his mind that this was it: love.

Kurt turned to him, his ultramarine eyes sparkling and shimmering as he showed Blaine how to properly ice the snowflake sugar cookie in front of him. Blaine merely grinned, barely focusing on his own handiwork. Kurt looked back to his own stack of cookies and began to swirl the icing onto his creation. His tongue stuck out in the corner of his mouth slightly as he focused, making sure his lines were perfect before pressing the small silver balls onto the cookie.

"What do you think?" Kurt inquired, Blaine snapping out of his love-drunk haze, blinking a few times to gather himself.

"Beautiful," Blaine praised and Kurt preened from his compliment before moving on to the next cookie.

This afternoon had been wonderful. Blaine had had to pinch himself a few times just to make sure it had been real and not something his imagination had cooked up. After they had left the park, their balloon hats in tow, they went back to the William McKinley parking lot so Kurt could get his car before traveling to the Hummel residence.

However, Blaine couldn't help feel that since they reached Kurt's house that Kurt had seemed a bit... off. He just seemed a tad anxious, though Blaine couldn't blame him considering they'd just ditched school.

He made a mental note to later tell Wes and David about his day with Kurt. They hadn't talked too much since Wes and David were away at college but they usually made sure to email Blaine once a week, telling Blaine about college shenanigans and droning professors, though their emails most heavily featured talk of sorority girls. It felt amazing that in turn Blaine could tell them about someone he was interested in too, though in his case he was far more interested in an actual relationship than a booty call.

Blaine hummed softly and looked down at his cookie which looked like a Jackson Pollock painting plastered on a cookie. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to be looking at it for long when what he really wanted was for it to be in his stomach. He glanced over at Kurt's decorated cookies again enviously. They looked like masterpieces, something you would see on the cover of a magazine and they looked far too precious to eat.

He let out a small defeated sigh and began to slowly lick icing off of his fingers, trying to stave off hunger as he waited for Kurt to finish his platter. Kurt's eyes were glazed over and lips pursed slightly in concentration as he completed his last cookie.

"Finished!" Kurt announced, a proud smile on his face as he added last snowflake cookie to his pile. Blaine stared at his own pile, only half his cookies done and all looking rather deformed and sad. Kurt chuckled warmly and plucked one of Blaine's frosted cookies up.

"Not bad. Come on let's have a break and then I'll teach you how to properly frost," Kurt suggested. Blaine agreed wholeheartedly, nodding eagerly. Kurt smiled again, a smile that sent Blaine's knees quivering and made his lungs gasp for air.

He swore that boy would be the death of him.

Kurt spun around, his hips swinging as he made his way over to grab two mugs from a cupboard and Blaine swallowed thickly, quickly averting his eyes. He hadn't quite noticed before how snug Kurt's pants fit him and the way his hips sashayed as he walked. God, Blaine hated hormones sometimes.

"Would you like some tea?" Kurt asked politely, wide cerulean eyes focusing on him.

"Um, yeah. Have mint?" Blaine asked, oh so eloquent as always. Blaine flushed slightly but Kurt appeared not to notice. He simply hummed in confirmation and filled the two mugs with water before placing them in the microwave to heat. He watched Kurt as he reached for the tea bags up high on the shelf, causing his shirt to ride up slightly, exposing some of Kurt's ivory skin. Blaine had to force himself to turn away this time. God, he felt like such a pervert. He'd always thought Kurt was attractive but for some reason today he felt it even more so.

The microwave beeped and Blaine could hear Kurt place the tea bags in the cups before walking back over to Blaine and depositing the mug on the counter in front of Blaine.

"You look a little out of it. How about a pick-me-up? I make a great café au lait," Kurt offered, looking slightly concerned.

Blaine shook his head and cupped the mug in his hands, the warmth waking him once more from his Kurt-Hummel-induced haze.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. You already made me tea and cookies, Kurt, honestly you don't have to do anything for me. Today has just been... amazing. Even if it didn't quite start out that way," Blaine gave a small smile.

Just that morning he had felt like he was going to die. He hated presentations, loathed them more than practically anything. He felt like a belt was around his neck and it was being slowly tightened every second he stood up there until he couldn't breathe through the sheer adrenaline and fear.

Dr. Peters had been so impressed with Blaine's progress the past few weeks since he and Kurt had become friends. Kurt made things easier. He made the world less scary and more manageable, gave him a reason to speak, a reason to laugh, a reason to _be. _

After Blaine's egregious performance Kurt had run after him and after he had comforted him Blaine didn't feel so scared anymore. And Kurt understood him, he understood what it was like to be taciturn and reserved, but together they made it work. They gave the other strength and the power to not be so afraid of the world anymore. One glance from Kurt, one squeeze of the hand**,** and Blaine knew he would do anything for him.

Kurt's face softened and he appeared placated. He settled his smooth, warm hand on top of Blaine's, threading their fingers together in an all-too familiar way.

"It's nothing, really. I love to do it. To, um, take care of you," Kurt admitted, cheeks brightening with his admission. "Besides, I love to bake and cook too. Really anything that involves creation."

"I'm glad. The world needs more Kurt Hummel in it."

Kurt scoffed, trying to brush off the compliment.

"No, I'm serious," Blaine grinned. "You're amazing."

Kurt tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, trying to disguise the fact that the tips of his ears were steadily darkening.

"Thank you," he whispered, his mouth curving up in a smile. He took one of his own cookies and handed it to Blaine, watching him with anticipation. It took Blaine a moment to realize Kurt wanted him to eat the cookie and he quickly obliged; Kurt's baking was fantastic after all. Blaine moaned in gratification as the sweet, buttery flavor touched his tongue. It was soft, but it didn't melt in your mouth, giving Blaine the satisfaction of being able to chew and savor the taste.

"Delicious!" Blaine declared as he finished the cookie off, licking the remaining bits of frosting off his fingers as Kurt beamed at him. Blaine loved bringing that smile to Kurt's face and it filled his body with warmth.

"Let me fetch you some milk," he started before Blaine stopped him, shaking his head.

"I'm fine with my tea, Kurt," he promised, and smiled, looking eagerly at the other cookies. "Is it okay if I...?"

Kurt laughed and gave another to Blaine. "Of course, silly. You may have as many as you want. I made them for _you_ after all."

Blaine didn't know quite what to say to that so he simply grinned and polished off another one of Kurt's delectable cookies. Kurt grabbed one from Blaine's pile and began nibbling on it.

"You really don't have to eat that," Blaine grimaced, looking at his own horribly iced cookies.

"They all taste the same," Kurt shrugged and popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth, eating it with delight. "I must say this is one of my better batches. And don't worry, like I said, I'll help teach you to ice properly." Kurt took hold of his mug and began taking small sips of tea.

Blaine suddenly remembered he had his own mug in front of him and grabbed **it**, lifting it to his mouth and drinking. A warmth spread through him, blossoming in his chest and seeping out into his veins. It felt like liquid love.

Blaine set the mug down and gave Kurt a tender smile, taking his hand again, because hey, he could. Kurt gave him a curious expression and something seemed guarded behind his beautiful Arwen eyes and Blaine was dying to know what it was.

"You seem to have something on your mind," Blaine acknowledged, trying to broach the topic carefully. He didn't want to step on any eggshells around Kurt, especially after his reaction to when he saw his mother's photograph in his bedroom. He didn't want to push Kurt into talking about anything heis uncomfortable with.

Kurt startled slightly and worried his bottom lip between his teeth, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"It's nothing, really... I'm just worried my father will find out. Do you think the school will let him know that we left?" Kurt asked, a worry line rising in his forehead and Blaine had to stop himself from running his finger along to line to get it to soften.

But wow, shit, Blaine hadn't really considered that before. McKinley High really wasn't one to keep an eye on student attendance, that was clear enough, so it was possible his parents wouldn't find out. And he's sure if the office had called his parents he would have already known; he would've already been got a phone call from his father who would be demanding to know why he wasn't taking his education seriously and that if he put one more toe out of line he would be sent right back to Dalton. The idea terrified Blaine. He couldn't be separated from Kurt after all this time.

"I don't know," Blaine said softly, not wanting to worry Kurt but not wanting to say anything that might not be true. "If he knows then I'll explain how it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault at all," Kurt stressed. "It was my idea. But... in a way, we had to. I couldn't have sat through my last two periods worried sick about you. Blaine, I don't think you really realize how much you mean to me."

Blaine gaped slightly. He knew Kurt cared for him but**,** god, it still stunned Blaine every time that someone like Kurt would even want to be around him, much less be friends with him. He felt a swooping in his stomach and cleared his throat, his tongue suddenly feeling a lot heavier.

"I just don't want to be the cause of you getting in trouble," Blaine whispered, running a finger along the back of Kurt's smooth knuckles. "But really I wouldn't worry too much, Kurt. Your father loves you. I couldn't see him do anything like get angry at you or ground you."

"It's not grounding I'm worried about," Kurt shook his head and gave a small sigh. "I'm just worried that he'll be... I don't know. Disappointed in me."

Blaine looked down, his father's words ringing in his head once more. _"You're such a disappointment."_

No, Burt Hummel would never say that to Kurt. Blaine could clearly see how much Burt loved his son. Blaine knew his own father loved him too, he just had a much different way of expressing his love. His method of showing Blaine his love involved throwing expensive goodies Blaine's way and sending him to prestigious schools.

He would always make sure Blaine was alive and well-fed and healthy, but Blaine knew his father expected great things from him. He wanted the perfect family and his sons had failed to fit the mold. Maybe someday his father would come to understand that he needed to care about him and Cooper and what _they_ wanted rather than focusing on attaining the model family.

"He won't be," Blaine insisted, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, nestling it between where Blaine's neck and shoulder met. Blaine's heart began to beat in double time and he separated their hands to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist. Even though they were just sitting down on stools at Kurt's kitchen nook, Blaine had never felt more comfortable.

"I don't regret it though. This whole afternoon... it was perfect. Thank you," Kurt smiled softly.

"Neither do I. And the pleasure is all mine," Blaine breathed, having to refrain from kissing Kurt's forehead thus horribly embarrassing himself.

Kurt turned his head slightly, oh so pink lips quirked up and Blaine felt his breath catch in his chest.

A moment later Blaine heard someone fumbling with keys and the sound of Kurt's front door creaking open. Blaine immediately shot up straight, accidentally jostling Kurt, his shoulder sharply knocking against Kurt's head and Blaine began instantly to apologize profusely with wide eyes.

Kurt shook his head, brushing off the apology, appearing more worried about his father than about getting caught in close proximity to him.

"Kurt? Where are you, bud?" Kurt's father called out from the front room. Blaine could hear him hanging up his coat and kicking off his boots. He didn't sound angry, so that was a start.

"K-Kitchen!" Kurt called back, twisting his hands uncomfortably in his lap, an unreadable expression clouding over his face. Blaine angled himself to the counter, picking up one of his own cookies and taking a small bite out of it, hoping to look as nonchalant as possible.

Burt plodded into the kitchen, his eyes focusing on Kurt briefly before flickering to Blaine and the pile of cookies that laid on the countertop.

"Blaine and I made cookies," Kurt explained weakly. "Well, Blaine watched me bake them."

Burt gave a sigh and went over next to Kurt, resting one hand on the counter while his other hand ran over his forehead.

"Um, Dad?" Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"I need you to be honest with me, Kurt," Burt started wearily. Blaine chanced a glance at Burt and then noticed how exhausted the man looked.

"Dad," Kurt barely whispered, his voice almost coming out in a plea, turning to look at his knees, his shoulders hunching forward slightly. Kurt took in a shuddery breath and continued. It was clear Burt knew someone was going on and it was best not to beat around the bush. "D-Did the school...?"

"No," Burt sighed, adjusting the baseball cap that rested on top of his head. "Bill from the shop told me. He went out for a late lunch break and when he came back he said he'd seen my son in the park with some other boy." He looked over at Blaine, who blanched quickly. "Calm down, son, I'm not about to threaten you with my shotgun." Blaine tried to manage a weak smile but couldn't find himself able to. Kurt's Dad had a shotgun which he was probably more than willing to use if he thought his son's virtue was in jeopardy.

"I can explain, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine blurted out quickly, surprising both himself and Burt from his outburst. Kurt motioned with his hand for him to stop talking, eyes wide and frantic, but Blaine only continued.

"It was my fault. I... Kurt and I had a presentation a-and I freaked out. H-He took off his last two periods to comfort me. That was all," Blaine insisted, voice cracking miserably, trying not to look in the eye of his best friend's father.

"That's not true!" Kurt argued. "Not really. Dad, none of this is Blaine's fault. I suggested to skip school, I know it was terrible for me to do and I'll never do it again, I swear!" Kurt was squeezing his hands so tight in his lap that they were stark white, his veins protruding in his arms slightly.

"Kurt, calm down," Burt soothed, placing a calming hand on his son's upper arm. Kurt stiffened, screwing up his eyes slightly in pain. Burt's eyes grew more concerned and suddenly the man was somber. "Kurt, pull up your sleeve."

Kurt looked panic-stricken by the simple request and shook his head fiercely, tears blurring his vision. Blaine felt overcome by a need to take Kurt in his arms and keep him safe from harm. He didn't understand what was going on and watched the scene unfold in utter confusion.

"N-No," Kurt protested weakly, distressed as his father began to roll up his sleeve, jerking his hand back desperately. "Stop! I-It's just a bruise okay?" Kurt pulled his sleeve back down and sniffled. Blaine rested a hand on top of his and Kurt visibly relaxed from the contact. Burt looked at Blaine and glowered but Blaine refused to move his hand from Kurt's.

"Where did you get that bruise, Kurt?" Burt asked, his tone softer.

Blaine could see the conflict on Kurt's face and he squeezed Kurt's hand for assurance. He was distraught himself, his stomach curled in knots. Kurt had fleetingly told him of his bullying, of slushies and name-calling but _this. _Someone physically harming Kurt? Blaine couldn't understand how those people lived with themselves. How they could hurt Kurt who was nothing short of compassionate and caring from the day they first locked eyes from across the library.

"Just some stupid jock at school, Dad, _please_," Kurt implored, his voice strained with tears, "I swear it's not a big deal. T-They just knock me around in the hallways sometimes, it's nothing personal..."

"To hell it's personal! I know exactly why they're doing it," Burt fumed, outraged and indignant that his son's school had done nothing to inform him of this or do anything to put a stop to it. "And you," he rounded on Blaine whose eyes marginally widened from being addressed so hostilely, "you let this just happen? You did nothing to stop it?"

"This is the first he's heard of it too, Dad! Please stop it!" Kurt beseeched, getting up from his chair, and pulling his hand out of Blaine's.

Burt's eyes narrowed, still directed at Blaine in suspicion, though his hard expression softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I am just very protective over my son. I didn't realize you didn't know."

"It's okay. I know exactly what you mean," Blaine whispered hollowly, still letting the news sink in that Kurt was being harmed on a daily basis and somehow he knew nothing about it. He could've stopped it, prevented it somehow. And he said he loved Kurt, yet he did nothing to make sure he was safe...

Kurt turned back to him and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' his blue eyes still clouded with tears.

"Shh, Kurt, it's okay," Blaine murmured, reaching out to take Kurt's hand and not even caring that Kurt's father watched as Kurt embraced him, letting out a soft sob into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to be a bother," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, sniffing and pulling away. Blaine hesitantly cupped Kurt's cheek and brushed away a tear before bringing his hand away.

"I just want you to be safe is all," Blaine said softly. "Don't apologize for what other's have done to you." Kurt gave a weak nod of his head.

"Both of us do," Burt said gruffly, shuffling his feet. "Blaine, if you could please give me and Kurt a moment alone, I would appreciate it."

Kurt shook his head profusely. "Dad, anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Blaine," he said, resolute. Burt cleared his throat, looking between the two, Kurt wiping away his tears and looking determined and unwavering. "He deserves to know."

"All right," Burt relented reluctantly, Blaine watching the exchange in shock. He didn't know he'd gained Kurt's trust so much he felt that his father could talk about whatever he wanted to say in front of him.

"Let's go to the living room. It'll be more comfortable," Kurt suggested, his grip tightening slightly on Blaine's hand. Burt gave a small bob of his head and trekked after Kurt and Blaine as they made their way to the living room. Burt sat at the head of the room, in his armchair while Kurt and Blaine took up residence in the couch, their hands clasped between them. Blaine's face flushed as Burt's eyes centered on their hands once more, but Kurt didn't look concerned about it in the least.

Kurt looked far more composed than he had been, crying in the kitchen minutes before and it stunned Blaine, making his heart ache when he realized it was probably because Kurt had enough practice with composing himself over the years. No wonder he carried supply kits around with him filled with extra cardigans and stain removal. Blaine almost visibly shuddered to wonder what else Kurt carried around with him. Were there bandages and other alleviations he carried around to assuage the pain he dealt with every day? It made Blaine sick to his stomach at the very thought.

"What did you want to talk about Dad?" Kurt inquired, obviously trying to keep his voice light.

"I just need you to explain to me kid, from the beginning, what exactly happened today at school. We can talk about everything else later. I'm just... I'm worried about you, Kurt. You're my kid," Burt stressed, his voice laced with concern. Kurt ducked his head and licked his lips a little, letting out a small sigh.

"I know, Dad, I know. I just thought I could take care of it myself," Kurt explained carefully.

"Kurt, I'm your father, it's my job to look after you," Burt insisted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, his voice faltering slightly as he spoke.

"Kurt..." Blaine murmured, his thumb rubbing soothing circles below Kurt's palm.

"Kid, it's not your fault," Burt emphasized and shook his head. "Please, from the beginning."

Kurt swallowed thickly and gave a sharp nod.

"Blaine and I, w-we had a presentation. Blaine ran out a-and I followed and comforted him and suggested we go out and forget the whole ordeal. We went to the park and had hot chocolate and walked around. And then we came back here. There wasn't much to it. A-And I'm sorry that I ditched and I promise it won't ever happen-" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt, Kurt," Burt shook his head. "It's fine. I'm glad you were there for Blaine, really. I'm just concerned for you. I want you to call me next time something like this happens instead of having to hear about it from a co-worker and I want you to be able to _trust _me enough to tell me if you're getting bullied at school."

Kurt's jaw tensed and he tapped his feet nervously. "I thought you said we didn't have to talk about that until later."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Burt sighed, sounding resigned. "I didn't want to suggest this, but... are you sure you want Blaine in the same room?"

"I can honestly go," Blaine assured Kurt, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

"No, I want Blaine here," Kurt said firmly. "Tell me, Dad."

Burt looked uncertain, and scratched underneath the cap on his head for a moment before letting out another sigh.

"I think it would be the best if you went to see some social anxiety counseling. They have these peer meetings once a week. I looked into it and I really think it could help. Also I want to talk to your school about this bullying situation-"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt practically shouted, his voice shrill and grip tight once more. "I already see a therapist twice a week, Dad! What are you going to have me institutionalized next? And it's not like the school will do anything about it; it'll just make it worse, _please_ don't."

Blaine's palms grew clammy. Maybe he should've insisted on going, he didn't want Kurt to later realize he heard things he never wanted him too. He never realized Kurt had therapy too. Maybe once he told Kurt about his then Kurt wouldn't feel like he was strange or unusual. But throughout this whole event he knew one thing, his love for Kurt would never change. The more he saw Kurt needed him, the more he was willing to give; and he would give his all to Kurt.

"Kurt, you know that's not why I'm suggesting it. I think it would be to your advantage to see other kids in your situation. And I'm not implying anything about institutionalizing you, Kurt, you're not crazy, you're just... shy."

Kurt closed his eyes slowly and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes once more and speaking in the a cool tone, "Dad, I would like to speak to Blaine alone, please."

Burt's eyebrows furrowed together and he looked between the two once more before miraculously heaving himself up and stepping out of the room. Kurt watched to make sure his father was gone before turning to Blaine once more and throwing his arms around him.

"Please don't think I'm a freak," Kurt breathed desperately, fists clenching into the back of Blaine's shirt and nose nudging against Blaine's shoulder blade.

"Of course not," Blaine assured Kurt fiercely, wrapping his arms around him, tight and stable. "I see you the same as I always have. Nothing will _ever_ change that, Kurt. I even think it makes you a stronger person to get help."

Kurt let out a pained, choked sob, clutching onto Blaine tighter. Blaine made soothing sounds into Kurt's ear, rubbing slow circles onto his back until Kurt gradually began to weaken his hold. Blaine felt Kurt's wet tears sticking to his shoulder and it made his heart tug painfully once more. He held Kurt and waited, not sure what to say, worried anything he said might make it worse or might make Kurt pull away.

Kurt's light sobs began to quiet until he was just letting out small, shaky breaths against Blaine's neck, his fingers running over the fine hairs on the back of Blaine's neck and then dipping into the crest of his shoulder. Blaine shivered in response, digging his fingers slightly into Kurt's back and concentrating on his breathing. Every inhale and exhale made it a little bit easier to breathe himself.

"How are you real?" Kurt breathed out, his fingers twisting into Blaine's shirt even further. Blaine's eyes slowly opened like they first did in the morning, everything was blurry and all at once it all came together in perfect clarity. This was a sight to behold, one Blaine would never take for granted. Kurt's eyes were open and he was slowly lifting his head, his golden brown hair shining like a halo, his eyes a little red but more blue than ever. And there was a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine's lips parted slowly and he let out a warm, full laugh, the kind only Kurt could bring to him. He tried to find an answer to Kurt's question and though a thousand came to mind; some witty, some modest, and some vain, none of those came to his lips.

"You're wonderful," he simply said, his heart soaring as Kurt gave him yet another smile. The money he'd pay, the buildings he'd move, the mountains he'd climb to make sure that smile was always on that face astounded even him.

_I'm so lucky_, they thought in synchronicity.

* * *

Most people spoke of falling in love, but for Kurt there was nothing gradual of it - it was sudden and stark and all at once Kurt had realized Blaine was everything to him. And there was no going back. And he never wanted to.

Maybe in some way he'd always known and just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was always afraid of being hurt. He'd never allowed himself to trust, to allow himself to open himself up to someone so wholly and completely as he did with Blaine. But then Blaine was special.

And maybe he wasn't able to show him his love yet, but he knew someday he'd be ready. Love like this never would burn out, it would always be waiting, a longing, ever-burning love. He could already feel the flame in him, stretching, yearning for Blaine.

Someday he would have him, but not yet. Not yet.

* * *

Burt watched his son and the boy he loved from the door way in silence. Neither noticed his presence, and he was sure if they did they wouldn't have given a care in the world.

Burt wanted what was best for his son and if Blaine was, so be it. In the beginning he was nervous, he believed it was nothing more than puppy love. It would pass. But no, Burt knew in that moment this was love. He had been in it himself, he knew what it looked like.

And the way Blaine looked at Kurt, well... he looked at him as if he hung not only the moon but the very stars that adorn the night sky. And Kurt gazed at him as if he had found his salvation.

It worried him for they were both so young and bound to make mistakes, break each others hearts but he knew they would piece them back together again.

Kurt had always been different. He was from the day he was born. He had his whole life been mocked and ridiculed for his differences instead revered for them. And now he had someone that not only accepted those differences, but loved him for it. It was more than what any parent would want for their child.

Burt quietly peeled himself away from the doorway and walked back into the kitchen, seeing the two balloon hats settled on the counter and gave a small smile at the sight along with the array of cookies. He immediately knew which ones were his son's and which were Blaine's. He chuckled and took one of Blaine's, sure the boy wouldn't mind that he took one and bit into it. He quickly ate the rest of it just in case Kurt came in and saw him eating it. His son was damn protective about his health. But in the back of his mind he knew those two wouldn't be coming out from that room for a while.

Burt sat down and ate a couple more cookies, quickly losing count. It reminded him so much of Elizabeth's cooking. He missed his wife more and more with every passing day. He never was able to move on from her, though he knew that's what Elizabeth would have wanted. Maybe now that Kurt was older he wouldn't mind him dating again. Maybe, just maybe.

The sky was beginning to darken by the time Kurt and Blaine came back into the room, cheeks bright red and interlocked fingers.

"Um, Dad, I'll be going to that social anxiety counseling you recommended. But only if Blaine gets to come with me," he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. Blaine cast him a proud smile and squeezed his hand.

"Of course, kiddo," Burt smiled. "Now Blaine what would you say about staying for dinner?"

Burt noticed the astonishment on Blaine's face and he was sure that Kurt had told him how important those dinners were to his Dad. Burt thought he might as well get used to having Blaine at dinners considering he was going to be family one day.

"Y-Yes, I would love to," Blaine fumbled, flustered but sounding incredibly pleased. Kurt mouthed a 'thank you' an equally bright smile on his face.

"We'll just clean up the cookies and I can make some dinner, okay?" Kurt offered, going around and starting to put away the cookies when he noticed a significant amount were missing. He gave his father an accusatory look, his eyebrow cocking up. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Burt exclaimed. He could see his son was trying to hold back a smile. Kurt gave a small huff and began to seal away the cookies.

"Well they're all going home with Blaine so I hope you enjoyed them," Kurt said shortly.

Burt just chuckled at his son's antics and looked over at Blaine to see the same moonstruck expression on his face.

Dinner passed with an ease that Burt hadn't felt since Elizabeth had died. Blaine revived Kurt, animated him and made him for the first time in years creep out of that shell he always held himself away in. And Burt had to hide his smirk a few times when Blaine's fork missed his mouth because he was too busy looking at Kurt or that his son kept spilling his water because he kept laughing at whatever Blaine was whispering into his ear.

Blaine eventually, reluctantly admitted he had to leave before his parents got worried. Burt wondered if his parents even realized that their son had skipped school and if they would even care if they found out. Kurt hugged Blaine at the door before he departed, Burt turning away just as Blaine pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to Kurt's cheek. As Kurt closed the door he sighed happily before making his way up to his room with a loping step, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Burt went to the small room he called his office where he mainly just filed his taxes for the garage and their home or watched football games on the tiny television set as to not bother Kurt as he was watching one of his fashion shows. He looked at the small picture frame with him and Lizzie holding baby Kurt who was hiding his face in his mother's shoulder. Burt gave a small smile and just knew she would be so proud of Kurt and happy for him and Blaine.

* * *

Kurt felt his cheek still tingling from Blaine's lips and a smile spread across his face, one bright enough to light up the whole East coast. He fell onto his bed and gently rested a hand over his cheek, the warm touch of Blaine's lips still burning into his skin. Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his lips to two of his fingers, trying to imagine they were Blaine's lips. He pulled them away when he realized how ridiculous he was being.

He turned on his side and smiled when his phone lit up with a text.

_I miss you already. Is that silly?_

Kurt chuckled and quickly typed back a message.

_No, it's not silly. _

Surely this was a love for the ages, Kurt just knew it.

It was one of those rare forms of love that one didn't get to see every life time. This was the kind of love people started wars over, who crossed deserts and let themselves die for. And it was utterly worth it.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Yay I actually managed to get this chapter out faster! Hopefully updates will be faster now that it's summer :) Thank you so much too my beta, rainyblaine for helping me out! Also I just wanted to let you all know I am going away for two weeks to Europe in a few days, so I won't be update until next month! I apologize in advance, but thank you so much for sticking with me guys. I really appreciate all of you, thank you for reading. Enjoy! _

* * *

It was Sunday, the beginning of a new week, the signaling of a new start. The provincial town of Lima, Ohio, began its quiet hum as the sun rose, a trickle of activity permeating the air. The milk and tea sky beckoned a good morning as small faerie lights twined in neighborhood trees twinkled like stars on Earth. Snow lightly fell in flurries that small children tried to clasp in their hands before they melted underfoot. Nativity yard displays sparkled, as did the wreaths and lights strung along rooftops. Corpulent Santa Clauses adorned rooftops, waving jollily with their cherub cheeks. Only one house lacked the excitement and activity that the rest promulgated.

The Hummel residence held next to no signs that the winter had even approached, other than the stacks of firewood next to the fireplace and snow shovel beside the door. Besides, Kurt bitterly thought, the serenity of the town disguised its true colors. The hate and ignorance that lay beneath it all founded upon archaic beliefs the original denizens brought to the town.

The reason the Hummel residence was so unadorned, however, was because both Kurt and Burt preferred to celebrate the holidays more subdued. They had so ever since Kurt's mother died. A couple days before Christmas they would set up an old, frayed, store-bought Christmas tree and would exchange a few presents, usually books for Kurt and whatever Kurt could rummage up for his Dad with his allowance.

When Kurt was younger he'd often receive letters stuffed with money from extended family members but as he grew older they became more infrequent. His grandparents often would stop by for a quick dinner that Burt had purchased from their local grocery store, which usually consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce and apple pie. His grandparents got to live under the illusion for one day that they were in some kind of Christmas special but for Burt and Kurt it quickly became a chore.

Ever since his mom died the holiday season was never the same. No sense of wonderment or magic filled Kurt's senses. His mother was the one that always decorated the house from top to bottom, baked endless sumptuous treats and who started the tradition of driving an hour away to chop down their own Christmas tree. It seemed like it was shaming her memory to be happy around this time of year. But, Kurt didn't mind. Birthdays had become more celebrated instead in the Hummel household and Kurt and his father even came up with new traditions.

But he still couldn't help feeling a little melancholy.

Kurt methodically chewed on a soggy pancake, which was part of his father's attempts at creating an extravagant breakfast, while he reflected on the holiday season in attempt to not think of the day's coming events.

It had been a week since Blaine and him had played their little game of hooky, only to be caught by his father. Blaine's parents fortunately remained unaware of this event, which allowed Blaine to remain unpunished. However, there was still the terms Kurt had agreed to. Today he, along with Blaine, were to attend a social anxiety peer counseling group, which Kurt so snidely called the SAP group, much to Blaine's amusement and his father's exasperation.

Kurt knew his father was only worried and wanted to help, so he grudgingly agreed to go, though Blaine's support and company was the only thing that has kept him from foregoing the whole idea. He could tell his father was happy that he was going, hence the pancakes his father prepared when he came downstairs. They tasted a bit undercooked and were drowned in far too much syrup, but Kurt forced it down, determined to not cause his father any worry today.

His father talked animatedly at breakfast about how much Kurt was going to love it, about all the research he'd done and how successful the group was in helping teenagers like him become more self-confident. Kurt stubbornly studied his food as he stabbed at it with his fork, every so often lifting it to his mouth for a bite, not saying a word as his father spoke but doing his best to show he was listening. Every so often he would nod his head or give a soft hum of agreement.

Kurt had to admit it would be nice to be able to talk to people without stammering, shaking or constantly worrying that he was being judged. But Kurt still wasn't sure it was something that could just be cured. It wasn't a twisted ankle or a sprained wrist that would heal with time and care. This was the way he'd always been and though he was progressively better from when he was little, he felt as though he was stuck a plateau and there was no further tipping point. No going up.

Only with Blaine did he feel any sort of freedom when it came to expressing himself. He didn't worry that Blaine thought he looked foolish and had no fear Blaine would ever judge him, but he knew he couldn't use Blaine as his crutch. Kurt worried what would happen after high school. What would become of him and Blaine?

Blaine was intelligent and his parents possessed enough affluence to get him into the top erudite colleges in the nation. Blaine had a myriad of options on his horizon, whereas Kurt's were limited. He used to dream of going to New York, working at some upscale fashion magazine and designing clothes. He always had a keen eye for fashion and he figured he could work behind the scenes and would only speak briefly to the distributors but most of his time would be dedicated to designing his creations.

But, then his father got sick and with his health concerns Kurt could not bear to leave him alone. Lima Community College wouldn't be too terrible, he supposed. But he never wanted for it to end up like this. To be stuck in the same town he grew up in with the same narrow-minded people.

Blaine, he could get away, he could change his life. But Kurt, he was stuck.

Kurt tried to swallow back the lump that came up his throat. He knew he shouldn't think that way. He was still just a Junior in high school. Maybe another opportunity would arise, maybe his father would get better, maybe for once in his life fate would decide to grant him a choice.

He just hoped that no matter where life would lead him, Blaine would continue to be a part of it. The thought of those hazel eyes burning into his caused his stomach to twist pleasantly and soothed his current fears for the moment. They still hadn't brought up the kiss yet, and Kurt's cheeks blazed from the sheer memory of Blaine's soft, lovely lips skimming his cheek. His hand instinctively crept up to his cheek and he brushed his fingers over the area, closing his eyes and trying to imagine they were Blaine's lips brushing against skin.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" His father snapped him out of his daze, Kurt's eyes shot up to his father's puzzled expression.

"N-Nothing at all! Why do you ask?" Kurt spluttered out, directing the question back to Burt who merely raised his eyebrows at the inquiry. Suddenly his father chuckled as if he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking about and Kurt averted his gaze, trying to hide his reddening ears.

"No reason," Burt hummed, clearing the dishes and placing them in the sink. Kurt hopped off his chair and went to wash them, insisting his father sit down because he was the one who had made breakfast after all.

"I'm the parent, shouldn't I be the one telling you to do things, kid?" Burt chided mildly, though he complied, sitting down in a chair as Kurt got to work scrubbing at the pan and plates. After a minute of silence except for the sound of rushing water and clatter of silverware as Kurt scrubbed and washed, Burt cleared his throat. "So is Blaine meeting you there or are we picking him up?"

Kurt barely glanced up at his father before refocusing his attention on his work.

"He said he'd come by and drive us both over," Kurt shrugged, his voice soft, as he placed the dishes in the drying rack and turned off the water, wiping off his hands on a lone dishtowel.

"I was hoping to drop you off," Burt admitted, looking a little despondent, his features drawn.

Kurt let out a small sigh and went back over to the table, squeezing the side of it and ducking his head.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. You don't have to drop me off, we'll be fine. If it's us not going you're worried about, I promise you can call the place later to confirm that we were -" Kurt began.

"It's not that," Burt shook his head. "I trust you, kid. I just wanted to, well, show my support for you, that's all."

"It's social anxiety counseling, Dad. Not Alcoholics Anonymous," Kurt dead-panned. "Like I said, I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"All right," Burt managed, thought Kurt could tell he was clearly unhappy about the situation. "I wouldn't want to _embarrass_ you or anything."

"That's not it," Kurt whispered, shaking his head. He couldn't explain it. He just didn't want to show up with his father like he was some lost little kid. He didn't want to make a bigger deal of it than what it was. But then again, maybe _he_ was the one not understanding how weighty the circumstances were.

A knock at the door broke the tense silence between father and son and Kurt was grateful for it. He rose and made his way to the door, opening it to see the bright, beaming face of Blaine. His dark curls were wind-tousled and cheeks bloomed bright pink in the cold, even though he couldn't have been outside for more than a minute from the short walk from his car to the Hummel's front door.

"Hi," Blaine smiled, bristling against the cold breeze. Kurt quickly ushered him in, closing the door behind him, dusting off the snow from his jacket and rubbing at his arms with his hands to generate warmth.

"Hi," Kurt murmured back, his lips quirking up as a warmth rushed through him, despite the icy cold that lingered in the air from moments before. "Just let me brush my teeth and grab my jacket, and I'll be ready."

"Sorry, I'm early," Blaine apologized, his smile turning sheepish.

"Don't be. I'm always glad to see you," Kurt said softly. Blaine cast him a warm gaze that made Kurt's knees buckle and Blaine quickly reached forward to steady him, noticing the slight movement. Kurt clutched onto his hands tightly and gave his fingers a small squeeze before releasing them and turning to go upstairs and get ready, mentally berating himself for acting so flustered.

He got ready in record time, though he spent a little longer primping his hair than he normally would've before he swiftly rushed back down the stairs. He had almost forgotten that they were going to this social anxiety counseling instead of just going to a movie or hanging out in his living room, like they normally did on Saturdays. But he was painfully reminded as he reached the bottom step and saw his father's concentrated gaze on the floor as he waited to see him off. Blaine stood by, looking uncomfortably around the room until his eyes settled on Kurt and his body sagged in what appeared to be relief. Kurt hoped it wasn't his father that caused Blaine any discomfort but whatever the feeling was it seemed to be assuaged.

Perhaps Kurt had just been imagining it, but over the past month he had come to read Blaine very well. Could it have only been a month? At this point it felt like he'd known Blaine for years. It was hard to put the feeling Blaine gave him into words. It was like... it was like that feeling you get when you put on freshly laundered clothes. That sense of comfort and warmth and tenderness that sweeps over you and holds you close, like a tight pair of arms wrapped around you, protecting you. Yes, it was exactly like that.

Kurt realized the comparison was a bit ridiculous, since his love for Blaine far surpassed the feeling that warm clothing from the dryer gave him. Kurt attempted to think of a better analogy, ones that talked of suns and moons, but he quickly gave up. None of it could amount or explain how he truly felt when Blaine was looking at him like _that. _

"I'm ready," Kurt chirped, making his way over to Blaine and looping their arms together. Kurt ventured a glance at his father who had a strange look on his face that Kurt was unable to discern.

"I love you, kiddo. Try to make the best of it, yeah?" Burt gave a small, weary smile and Kurt felt his heart clench in his chest for his father who tried so hard. Tried his best and worked so hard not only to put dinner on the table, but grant Kurt the luxuries like his car, his moisturizers and all of his clothes. He looked tired, his forehead creased with worry lines and baseball cap slightly off-center. Kurt took his arm out of Blaine's and went over to his father, giving him a tight hug, which Burt reciprocated warmly.

"Love you too, Dad," Kurt choked out. He would try for his Dad, he really would. And he would even stop referring to the support group as SAP, too. If not for his father, than himself. He needed the help, as much as he tried to ignore the fact, he _knew_ it. And just maybe, this would give him some of the support he needed. And maybe it would help Blaine too. Kurt pulled away, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He managed to keep them at bay and gave his father a tight smile.

"Thank you, Kurt," Burt whispered and Kurt gave a firm nod, hugging his father once more before pulling away and going back over to Blaine who offered him a kind hand, which Kurt took. Together they trudged out into the blustery cold and whirling snow to Blaine's cherry red Volkswagen Beetle and Blaine, ever the gentleman, opened the passenger's door for Kurt. Kurt thanked him, heart hammering in his ears, as he made himself comfortable in Blaine's car.

They blasted the heat, Kurt rubbing his hands together in front of one of the vents before Blaine took one, his hand already much warmer than Kurt's. Blaine was like a human furnace sometimes, Kurt swore he was. He accepted the gesture appreciatively, but continued to hold Blaine's hand long after he had warmed up, though neither boy seemed to care. The closeness to some might have seemed strange, but to Kurt and Blaine it had become second nature. They relished in these quiet moments where they could just hold hands and breathe together.

Kurt tentatively asked Blaine if his father had said anything disconcerting to him but Blaine said they only talked about him and his father explained how he wanted to drive them but how Kurt had vetoed it. Kurt nodded solemnly and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, only speaking every so often to ask inane, little questions or talk about their upcoming finals week and winter break.

The only excitement Kurt had for the upcoming winter break was that he would get to see even more of Blaine, without homework or projects or finals looming over their heads. In only a week more they would be free of not only schoolwork, but their peers, for three whole weeks. Thankfully, the last week hadn't been as terrible as Kurt feared it would.

Monday, some kids from their Myth and Fantasy class teased Blaine about how he ran out after he choked during their presentation, but Mrs. McGregor promptly sent them to the principal's office for their behavior. Since basketball and hockey season would start after the break, all the jocks from then on were on their best behavior, at least for the time being. Once their positions were secured though Kurt knew they would undoubtedly resume their torment of the student body.

Blaine had barely left Kurt's side outside of their classrooms, his eyes scanning the hallways for a potential threat to Kurt's safety, ever since he found out Kurt was being physically bullied.

Thankfully everyone was far more interested in a scandal between two Cheerios who brawled after school on Monday over some football player. Jacob Ben Israel, a boy at their school who created a blog that documented the happenings and inner workings of McKinley High, released a video on his blog of the fight and it went viral. The whole school was talking about it and the teachers were beginning to preach against bullying and violence. Kurt had to keep from laughing aloud during these speeches since the past two and a half years he'd been at this school no teacher had ever done anything when they saw him being battered against lockers and humiliated by having slushies and verbal insults thrown in his face.

Still, it helped lessen the bullying for the week and Kurt appreciated the distraction. The talk of Blaine, who was little known other than being "freak mute number two" by guys and "the cute guy with the eyebrows" from girls, was considered shrug-worthy to the school gossip fiends.

Kurt was grateful for the quiet week and hoped the next would pass the same, especially since it was finals. And then winter break surely would finally provide him with some downtime to recuperate and relax with Blaine. Blaine had already told him he would be gone for one of the weeks though. He and his parents were flying to visit family in Italy for Christmas and New Years. Kurt hid his disappointment from Blaine and knew he was being unreasonable. He couldn't have Blaine to himself all the time and he didn't want Blaine to think he was being too clingy. They practically hung out every day after school as it was. But it still would be nice to have his best friend around.

As Kurt pondered this, he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when Blaine squeezed his hand and looked pointedly at him.

"Would you like me to change the station?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt hadn't even realized there'd been music playing.

Kurt shook his head and settled back into the seat. "No. It's just all Christmas music anyway."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with Christmas music?"

Kurt tugged on his lower lip between his teeth and decided it was best to be honest instead of just rambling about how it was just another commercialized holiday in an effort to explain himself.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with Christmas music, Blaine. It's just... since my mom died I... I guess I've never felt like celebrating all that much. It was her favorite holiday and I just feel like I'd be dishonoring her memory by having a good Christmas without her, I suppose. I-It's stupid, it's stupid, I know," Kurt shook his head. "It's just I feel like I have to force myself to act cheerful around this time of year and I hate it."

"It's not stupid, Kurt. I understand and you shouldn't have to force yourself to feel happy. But, I'm sure your mom would want you to be happy and would want you and your dad to have a good time even if she's not there to enjoy it too. A-And maybe celebrating it the way she used to would be keeping her memory alive in a way?" Blaine suggested tentatively, stammering slightly, clearly worried he was overstepping. "I-I just want you to be happy, Kurt. Do what's best for you, I won't push you either way."

"I know you wouldn't, Blaine. That's what I love about you," Kurt flushed when he realized what he'd just said. He swore out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaine's cheeks flood with heat too.

"How about this?" Blaine started, Kurt turning to take him in once more. "I'll help make this year's Christmas one of the best yet. I know it won't come close to how it was when your mom was alive, but I'd like to help. If you'll let me?"

"Blaine, you don't have to do that," Kurt whispered. Blaine already did so much for him just to be around as his friend and to support him. He didn't want to ask too much of him.

"I want to," Blaine asserted. "You're... you're my best friend, Kurt, and you mean a lot to me."

"But, you'll be in Italy," Kurt pointed out in protest.

"That's not going to stop me. Besides it's just for one week," Blaine told him, giving Kurt a small smile before focusing his eyes back on the road. "So are you up for it?"

Kurt let out a soft chuckle and shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, I just can't believe it."

"What?"

"Nothing... just, nothing," Kurt shook his head, not wanting to push the line that was between friend and something more that they were clearly treading on. Thankfully Blaine let it drop and the rest of the car ride passed in silence.

The meeting was taking place at the Lima Community Center, a bleak-looking gray building shrouded by snowfall. Kurt recalled how he used to take swimming lessons here when he was little, but he hadn't been there for years. Yet it still looked the same.

Blaine parked the car in front of the building and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled at him. Blaine gave him an encouraging look that Kurt could clearly read as _now or never. _

Kurt and Blaine got out of the car and walked up to the building with their hands shoved in their pockets to preserve warmth. Once they got to the building's doors though, they linked arms and Kurt shot Blaine an encouraging look as well. Blaine wasn't just the one supporting Kurt, Kurt was supporting Blaine too. They were in this together. Both boys made their way together into the building. There was a quaint sitting room that looked over onto an indoor pool through a clear glass window.

As they continued their walk through the community center they saw a workout room complete with weight machines, treadmills and separate areas where yoga classes were taking place. The place was bigger than Kurt had remembered. There were several twisting hallways bereft of color with the exception of a few generic paintings of beaches and serene meadows that scattered the walls. They proceeded through the maze and a couple more doors down they reached a cooking class. Kurt peered in for a moment to smell the delightful aroma of chickens basting in thick caramel sauces - no doubt a class to prepare different dishes for Christmas.

Further down the hallway they both stopped once more, startled by the sound of children shrieking and crying in delight. It had to be the childcare for the parents who were enjoying other activities that the community center offered. Inside there was a flurry of activity. Children were coloring, playing house, playing dress up and another small group of children sat in a circle playing what appeared to be 'Duck, Duck, Goose.' One of the childcare employees was trying to stop one of the younger children from stuffing their PlayDoh creation into their mouth. Blaine chuckled softly as he watched the children's antics and they both moved on.

Kurt looked at Blaine and was suddenly struck with the thought of how Blaine would be an amazing father. He was so patient and caring and imaginative. Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine swinging a little boy in his arms with curls as unruly as Blaine's or telling a story to a petite girl with hazel-eyes as bright as Blaine's who listened in awe as Blaine weaved a story before her.

And then they finally appeared before the door clearly marked with a sign saying, 'Social Anxiety Support Group.' Kurt couldn't believe the sign put it out there so bluntly. He figured it would have had some cheesy line on the front like 'You too can overcome your Social Anxiety!' Kurt blinked a couple of times in front of the door, beginning to feel tentative and cautious. He turned to Blaine and found Blaine looking slightly pallid, his hand trembling a little in Kurt's. Kurt could do this, if not only for himself, for Blaine.

"I'll be right here the whole time," Kurt whispered, trying to assure Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile. "Sorry, I guess it just hit me. I mean... I guess I forgot to mention it to you but I've gone to therapy before. Still do. But it's just, I guess it's just the thought of more people that makes it scary."

Kurt nodded slowly, completely agreeing. He wasn't too surprised that Blaine had been in therapy like him, but he decided not to say anything on the matter, not wanting to make Blaine feel uncomfortable or push him too much.

"I'm scared too. But I guess that's kinda the point, right? To put ourselves out there so we can conquer our fears more? Plus we'll all be nervous, so at least we can do it together," Kurt considered.

"I'm glad you're here. It'll help that you're there with me," Blaine told him, his hand dropping down to take Kurt's, his thumb running over the inside of Kurt's wrist comfortingly.

"I know exactly what you mean," Kurt murmured, twining their fingers together and putting on a brave face before turning and opening the door.

Inside a quiet group of teenagers mulled about, some picking up cups of what appeared to be lemonade amongst bowls of other snacks. Most sat, legs shaking and pumping up and down, girls nervously twirling their hair with their fingers while the boys mainly fiddled with their thumbs and kept their eyes on their shoes. Kurt hesitated slightly before stepping inside, his hand going clammy in Blaine's grasp. Only a few glanced at them before stiffening and returning to their former positions.

Kurt wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked through, but the silence actually calmed him somewhat. These people were like him and Blaine. They knew how it felt to be outcast, apart from society. They felt the ever-present fear of being judged and watched and they too found solace in being quiet. Blaine was squeezing his hand, their gesture that had come to mean _I'm here. _Kurt returned the gesture and after glancing at Blaine they made their way into the room. By a table were some pieces of paper and pens. Kurt realized they were meant to be name tags and both wrote their names down and peeled them off the paper, sticking the tag to their shirts. Blaine sat down and Kurt grabbed them some lemonade and a few decrepit looking chocolate chip cookies before returning to sit next to him.

They were all a bit early so it was likely their group leader wasn't there yet so everyone just remained quiet, a few more people trickling in. Kurt even began to recognize a few people from McKinley, though he didn't know them personally.

A reticent Asian girl who usually only wore black that Kurt believed was named Tina, sat a couple chairs away from them. She was busy playing with a loose thread on her skirt.

He was surprised to see a bubbly blonde that was usually in her Cheerios uniform there. Her name was Brittany and she was in his Home Ec class. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch but she wasn't too shy. Maybe she had her own reasons for being here and Kurt wasn't one to pry as to why. She was deeply involved in a game of yarn that was strung around her fingers but to Kurt it only looked tangled.

Kurt's gaze continued to wander and he spotted a boy with deep-set almond eyes and spiked up black hair. His feet were tapping constantly and he every so often looked over at Tina. Kurt knew his name was Mike. He sat behind him in homeroom but the boy hardly ever spoke, even to his friends on the football team. He glanced over at him and Blaine and he gave them a tiny, imperceptible smile before looking away. Kurt was a little startled by the gesture and wished he'd smiled back before Mike had looked away.

He recognized several others but no others by name. Some people stood out to him more than others. A girl with pottery bracelets up and down her arms that she constantly jiggled and fiddled with. A boy with bright green streaks in his otherwise white-blonde hair with a skateboard beneath his feet who kept rolling it back and forth as if it were a nervous tick. Kurt wondered how they came here, what their story was, if this was their first time here or their twentieth. If maybe it helped them at all or whether life was still a challenge outside of their house every day.

"How you holding up?" he whispered to Blaine after a few minutes.

Blaine was nursing his cup of lemonade in one hand while holding Kurt's with the other. He gave a shaky smile and shrugged.

"Good so far. But we haven't even started," Blaine whispered back.

"Remember I'm right here for you," Kurt reassured him.

"As am I," Blaine said, a real smile taking over his face.

Not too long later a woman, not too older than them, came into the room. Her hair was rich red with copper tones, layered and thick, that bounced as she flounced into the room. She wore vibrant colors that contrasted greatly from the rather dim room. She wore a name tag that read, 'Mallory.'

"If everyone could please sit down, we could begin," she smiled, her warm dulcet tone soothing everyone's nerves. As everyone got situated, she began. "My name is Mallory. Now I see many new faces today. If you don't feel comfortable saying your name, it's okay, that's what the name tags are for. If you ever want to speak just raise your hand. I won't be calling on any of you."

Kurt felt his, as well as Blaine's body, relax slightly in relief. At least he knew he wouldn't have to talk if he didn't want to.

No one said anything so Mallory continued, grabbing small slips of paper and handing them to everyone, along with a pencil. "If you have any questions or concerns write them down and I will answer them. It'll all be anonymous ."

As Mallory went on Kurt continued to feel comforted by this set-up. He had been worried he was going to have to stand up and spew out his life story before all these strangers. Kurt wondered how the support group was to proceed if no one would talk and what Mallory would prattle on for an hour then.

Several people began to jot down notes but Kurt had no questions come to mind so he set his down. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Blaine wrote something down. Kurt gave him a curious look but said nothing. A basket was passed around and people dropped the slips of paper in before it was passed back to Mallory.

She took the pieces of paper and unfolded them. There were questions about what to do for public speaking in class, how to talk to someone on the phone, advice for how to be able to order food without choking or not being able to get the words out. Everything involved something Kurt had dealt with at one point or another. Some were more general questions that asked how social anxiety was different from being simply shy. Another one was about what to do when you had frequent panic attacks. Kurt, thankfully, didn't have as many as he got older, and when he did he was usually able to tell they were coming on and could run to a bathroom to calm himself down.

One question that particularly stuck out in Kurt's head though was what to do when you liked someone but didn't know how to tell them. Mallory explained that you should just be yourself and that if that person doesn't like you the way you are then it's them who doesn't deserve you. She gave some suggestions of ways you could tell someone by expressing it in perhaps a more unconventional way without having to say the words out loud. Kurt began to wonder if maybe it was Blaine that wrote that question about him.

But Kurt knew thinking that was ridiculous. Blaine's question was probably one of the few about public speaking. Still, Kurt could've sworn he felt Blaine's gaze trained on him when Mallory was answering that question.

After the questions were finished Mallory began to talk about social anxiety and general and ways you could help yourself.

"It's important to know you are not alone in this and you shouldn't be ashamed you feel this way. Many people have social anxiety and everyone in this room is here to support you. And it's not a matter of 'curing' your social anxiety, more as it is alleviating it and establishing techniques and methods that will hope you overcome it.

"I've dealt with social anxiety my whole life but it only ended up making me stronger. It will always be a part of you and it is something you should embrace. When I learned to accept myself I was able to move forward and find ways to help maintain a normal life despite my diagnosis," Mallory said. She spoke with such passion and emotion that everyone in the room began to lean forward to listen. Kurt felt some hope flutter in his chest. Maybe he, like Mallory and so many others, would learn how to control his social anxiety and how to overcome it.

"I welcome any of you at any time to share your stories if you feel comfortable. We're all here to help and to listen. Now I'd like to begin by showing you some techniques I learned that help me relax in anxiety provoking situations. One method is called progressive relaxation. It involves mentally going to different muscle groups in the body and first tensing and relaxing each one. Let's try it everyone," she smiled and demonstrated by seizing her arms slightly and then letting them fall back to her sides.

Kurt still held tightly onto Blaine's hand but with his other he tensed it, balling his hand up into a fist, concentrating, before relaxing. He had to admit, it did make him feel slightly calmer. He watched as everyone around the room began to do the same with their hands, shoulders, legs and feet. He looked to Blaine and smiled. No one seemed to think anything of them holding hands and Mallory even gave them an encouraging grin when they both turned to face the front of the room.

Mallory proceeded to show them other relaxation techniques including visualization and meditation. Kurt thought of the meadow in his daydream where Blaine kissed him. The meadow was flourishing and dotted with poppies and sweetpeas. And standing in the middle was Blaine, smiling and holding out his hand to Kurt. When she asked them to finally open their eyes Kurt felt dazed, part of him still lost in a state of delirium.

Thankfully he was able to regain his attention and focus on Mallory as she went on to talk about other forms such as cognitive behavior therapy as well as autogenic training. Kurt wished he'd brought something to write notes down on but Mallory near the end of the meeting passed around some pamphlets. At the end of the meeting she asked them if anyone wanted to say anything or speak up. No one at first appeared to want to speak up but one hand shakily rose into the air.

"Rose!" Mallory looked thrilled that someone had decided to speak up. "Yes, do you have a question?"

The girl - Rose - shook her head cautiously and slowly stood up. "I-I'd just like to..." Rose started, her voice quavering as she spoke and looked around at all of them nervously. She was wringing her hands and looked terrified but she continued. "Thank you... all of you. B-Before I came here I... I barely could talk to someone," she smiled slightly, holding herself a little higher. "But now I can. I-I never thought I would be here. So thank you."

Everyone slowly began to politely clap and Rose quickly sat back down in her seat, her cheeks burning. Kurt looked away, not wanting to cause her anymore embarrassment.

"Thank you, Rose," Mallory enthused, smiling broadly before proceeding to dismiss the group for the week with a few last words of encouragement as people made their way out the door, heads ducked and arms folded in on themselves.

As Kurt and Blaine stood up and began to make their way out of the room Kurt gave Rose a small smile which she returned. But before they could leave, Mallory, with her bright smile, went over to them.

"I would just like to say I think it's great how you came here to support each other as a couple. We accept everyone here, gay or straight," she guaranteed them.

"Oh, w-we're not..." Kurt shook his head, his mouth starting to feel a little dry, quickly prying his hand away from Blaine's.

"W-We're just friends," Blaine rushed out, his face flushing rapidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed," she looked down at their hands, looking thoroughly flustered herself, blushing as brightly as her hair and looking down at the floor. "Well... I hope you'll both come back next week."

Kurt and Blaine just nodded and turned on their heels before leaving. Kurt knew she meant the right intentions but he couldn't help still feeling embarrassed by the event. He wished he hadn't pulled his hand out of Blaine's and tucked his arms in on himself as they walked back out to the car.

Blaine broke the silence once they were in the car by saying, "Well that was... interesting."

Kurt hummed in agreement. It was. And seeing that girl who said she used to never even talk at all speak up in a room full of people truly was inspirational. Maybe he really would go back next week.

"Definitely. And that was funny... how she thought we were a couple and all," Kurt said, giving a small awkward laugh.

"Yeah. Funny," Blaine replied, forcing out a chuckle.

Kurt swallowed thickly and once they were seated in the car, Kurt quickly tried to repair the situation before it grew too uncomfortable.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Kurt asked, his cheeks brightening when he took in Blaine's flabbergasted expression. "I mean... I know it's a school day tomorrow but maybe we could study or something. If it's okay with your parents, of course. I could give you my pajamas and well... it'd be like a sleep over."

Kurt nibbled his lip uncertainly, avoiding Blaine's gaze until he felt the weight of Blaine's hand fall on his shoulder.

"I'd love to, Kurt," Blaine murmured, Kurt looking up from his shoes. "I'll call my parents for permission when I get back to your house. And as long as it's okay with your father. Though I should go back to my house to grab my books to study."

"Of course," Kurt perked right up, beaming at Blaine and without thinking, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine blinked for a moment, looking equally astonished and elated.

Before Kurt could apologize, Blaine took Kurt's hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles, causing a rush of euphoria to flood over Kurt.

"Come on, we won't want your Dad to worry," Blaine said softly as he pulled his lips away, Kurt nodding in agreement, his whole face feeling on fire.

Those kisses... Kurt knew they meant something. They were a way of expressing their affection without saying the words. It dawned on Kurt that Blaine didn't like him just as a friend. It seemed impossible. What could Blaine possibly see in him? Blaine was gorgeous, intelligent, kind-hearted and made Kurt's heart seize up in his chest whenever he saw him. There was no denying his love for Blaine anymore.

Loving Blaine felt as natural as breathing to Kurt and he wondered how he had ever existed without it. He only hoped he'd never have to be deprived of it again.

* * *

Blaine lay awake in Kurt's bed, eyes closed and breath steady. His hand rested on Kurt's chest feeling its rise and fall. With every exhale Blaine felt himself fall a little deeper.

The sleeping bag on the floor lay abandoned across the room. Mr. Hummel had given it to him and insisted the door be kept open, giving Blaine a very pointed look before he departed to bed but soon after Kurt opened his sheets and told him to join him. Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't very comfortable on the floor and said it was no big deal. They were fully clothed and the door was open with his Dad two doors down.

Blaine was grateful his parents agreed to let him sleep over at a friend's house. His mother seemed pleased he was making friends and his father barely shrugged. Though he might have left a few minor details out, like the fact that Kurt was also gay and that he was in love with him. Schematics, Blaine thought.

The rest of the day had been wonderful. After they studied they sat together on the couch, watching movie after movie, sides pressed together and a blanket draped over their laps. They shared a bowl of popcorn, giggling as they held popcorn up to the others lips to eat. Blaine helped Kurt set up their Christmas tree and they decorated it. Blaine wasn't about to go back on his deal. He fully intended to make Kurt's Christmas the best he'd had in years. Kurt deserved the best and he would do anything to see that beautiful smile light up again.

He was also trying to come up with a way to tell Kurt how he felt. He realized at this point Kurt felt the same but if neither said anything they would continue with their platonic handholding and pecks on the cheek for who knows how long? Blaine just knew that Kurt was his everything and he knew he had fallen fast, but he knew that this was it for him. There would be no other love for him than Kurt Hummel.

Blaine knew people would think he was an idiot. He was sure that when he told Wes and David this they would start spouting off statistics and numbers. Hardly anyone married their high school sweethearts and when they did it usually ended in divorce, they would say. But he and Kurt weren't some statistics to be computed. Blaine knew they'd defy the odds. And just because they were teenagers didn't mean they didn't feel the same love or that their emotions meant nothing. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, planning the rest of their lives together, but Blaine just knew it was the real deal. He couldn't explain it. He just knew.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, blissfully asleep. He looked like an angel with a halo of brown hair framing his face, just like when he met him. He shifted in his sleep, snuggling nearer to Blaine, his nose nuzzling against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tried hard not to breathe, not wanting to wake Kurt from his dreams.

"My songbird," he whispered, gently stroking his fingers over Kurt's fingers before closing his eyes again and trying to will sleep that wouldn't come. He was trying to think of some way to express to Kurt his love. Anything...

Blaine's eyes shot open as a melody began to pass through his head. He quickly, but quietly, slipped out of Kurt's bed, his heart aching as Kurt whimpered from the loss of heat, watching as he grabbed onto Blaine's pillow and held it close. Blaine held his breath and padded across the floor and sat down. He fumbled through his bag until he found his composition book and opened it, quickly writing down the notes that flitted through his mind. Blaine didn't know how much time passed as he jotted down note after note, it could have been minutes, or maybe it was hours, for all he knew. All he knew was eventually he finished and he smiled, looking down at the sheet of notes.

He quickly glanced back over at Kurt and instantly knew exactly how he was going to reveal his love to Kurt.

He looked back down at the paper and titled it: _Kurt's Lullaby. _


End file.
